nlofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:Файлы Лацертаы
Стенограмма (1999 г.) * Перевод с http://www.pravdareport.com/news/russia/47065-n/ * Первоначально с http://www.pravdareport.com/news/russia/24-07-2002/47065-0/ * Источник, https://www.pravda.ru, 24.07.2002 12:34 Открытие акта :Английский перевод Криса Пфайлера ( Chris Pfeiler) «Несколько недель назад меня спросил один из интернет-друзей, могу ли я перевести определенный документ, касающийся правды об НЛО, пришельцах и нашей реальной истории. Он сказал, что получил этот увлекательный файл от друга из , которого зовут Оле К. (полное имя не доступно), и который заявил, что он дал интервью Рептилоида, не являющейся человеком. Кроме того, он утверждал, что этот документ содержит абсолютную правду о НЛО и пришельцах (если бы кто-то дал мне только 100 ( DM) за каждую «абсолютную правду о НЛО», которую я читал в последние годы, я был бы богатым человеком). Я знал мой онлайн-контакт как убежденный сторонник НЛО, а также как умный молодой человек, который знает много вещей о физике и наблюдениях, поэтому я был очень удивлен, когда впервые прочитал странный документ под названием «Файл Ласерта I», и я спросил его, действительно ли он верит в эту фантастическую историю. «Он был абсолютно уверен и сказал, что Оле К. - его личный друг и что он никогда не лжет. Что касается доказательств, он сказал мне, что он прочитал всю стенограмму и что он видел рисунки и аудиозаписи, упомянутые Оле К. во введении. Я полагаю, что все остальные «нормальные» исследователи НЛО немедленно удалили этот файл, но я «достаточно сумасшедший», чтобы попытаться перевести его. Я предупредил моего друга, что мой английский довольно плохой (как вы знаете), но он был уверен, что я могу это сделать, и поэтому я попытался перевести это как-то понятно (возможно, хорошее упражнение для меня). Это также не означает, что я несу ответственность что касается содержания этого файла или того, что я считаю, что это правда, это означает только то, что я выполнил перевод для друга. Я пытался облегчить чтение с помощью некоторых скобок (оригинальный немецкий текст - который был переводом со шведского - был в очень запутанной форме), и я также не уверен, всегда ли я использовал правильные слова, но Надеюсь это понятно. «Мое личное мнение (после перевода этого странного текста в течение почти одной недели) заключается в том, что этот текст - действительно хорошая научно-фантастическая история, но никогда не является правдой или реальностью. Ответы и вопросы всегда более или менее логичны, но я думаю, что все послание слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой (особенно научные вещи), и, на мой взгляд, «существо» слишком часто пытается избежать ответа на слишком сложные вопросы, потому что автор всего текста не смог узнать ответ. Но моя работа была работой по переводу, а не комментированием содержимого файла. Меня спросили, могу ли я опубликовать этот файл в следующем номере журнала, но я думаю, что это долго, а также слишком странно, чтобы быть частью нашего журнала, но так как меня попросили отправить его как можно большему количеству людей, я решил отправить его как обычный RTF-файл (совместимый с большинством текстовых процессоров). Если этот материал слишком странный для вас, пожалуйста, удалите его. Вещи, упомянутые в файле, определенно не мое мнение или мое убеждение. Извините за неправильные слова и грамматику. «Составьте собственное мнение и дайте мне знать, что вы думаете». —Крис Вступление Ранний английский перевод заархивирован на https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/esp_vida_alien_52.htm Формально индексируется на http://www.sabon.org/reptiloid/index3.html :Английский перевод подготовлен Крисом Пфайлером (англ. Chris Pfeiler) Я подтверждаю, что следующий текст является абсолютной истиной, и это не вымысел. Это выдержки из стенограммы интервью, которое я сделал с рептильным существом в декабре 1999 года. Это существо находилось в контакте с моим другом (имя которого я называю в тексте только с аббревиатурой EF), в течение нескольких месяцев. Позвольте мне сказать, что я был скептиком всю свою жизнь, об НЛО, инопланетянах и других странных вещах, я думал, что EF рассказывал только мои мечты или вымышленные истории, когда он говорил со мной о своих первых контактах с негуманоидным существом «Лацерта». Я все еще был скептиком, хотя я встретил ее. Это был 16. Декабре прошлого года. Мы встретились в небольшой, теплой комнате в доме моего старого друга, недалеко от города на юге Швеции. Несмотря на предрассудки, я видел ее своими глазами, и он знал, что это не человек. Она сказала и показала мне столько невероятных вещей во время этой встречи, что я больше не могу отрицать правду и правду ее слов. Это не другое из плохих документов НЛО, и инопланетяне, которые утверждают, что говорят правду, но на самом деле они просто выдумка. Я убежден, что эта запись содержит уникальную истину, поэтому вы должны ее прочитать. Я разговаривал с ней более 3 часов, поэтому в следующей расшифровке вы видите только сокращенные части интервью, потому что она спросила я после интервью не публиковать все, что она сказала мне уже сейчас. Порядок вопросов в этом транскрипте не всегда в том же порядке, в котором я их спрашивал, поэтому иногда это может показаться немного запутанным. Было нелегко удалить все важные части, которые она попросила меня удалить из стенограммы, поэтому я прошу прощения за, возможно, необычный порядок. Я в хранение всей стенограммы интервью (49 страниц с некоторыми из моих рисунков ее тела и ее оборудования), а также некоторые записи, на которых у меня есть полное интервью, но я не буду раскрывать это, пока не получу от нее разрешение. Я отправлю это в сокращенном виде форма все еще захватывающего документа для четырех моих надежных друзей в Финляндию, Норвегию, Германию и Францию, и я надеюсь, что они будут перевести его на свои языки и на другие языки, и я надеюсь, что как можно больше людей смогут читать и понять стенограмму. Если вы заинтересованы, отправьте его всем своим друзьям, отправьте по электронной почте или скопируйте их. Кроме того, я подтверждаю, что различные «паранормальные» способности ее вида, такие как телепатия и телекинез (включая движение и танец моего карандаша на столе без прикосновений и пролета яблока около 40 сантиметров над ее руками) я в течение 3 часов и 6 минут встречи, и я абсолютно уверен, что эти способности не были уловками. Следующее конечно, трудно понять и поверить тому, кто не испытал этого, но я действительно был в контакте с ее умом и Теперь я полностью уверен, что все, что она сказала во время интервью, является абсолютной правдой о нашем мире. К сожалению, если я прочитаю всю стенограмму и (намного больше) эту очень сокращенную форму самостоятельно, у меня будет сильное впечатление, что все, что я написал, звучит слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой, что все звучит скорее как плохая фантастическая история с телевидения или и у меня есть сомнения, что кто-нибудь поверит в мои переживания. Но они верны, если вы верите этому или нет. Я не могу ожидать от Вы, что вы верите моим простым словам без доказательств, но я не могу дать вам эти доказательства. Пожалуйста, прочитайте стенограмму и подумайте об этом, и вы, возможно, увидите правду в этих словах. 23 апреля 2000 года между мной и ней будет новая встреча (снова в том же доме в Швеции), и она пообещала мне дать я, может быть, некоторые доказательства ее существования. А пока я собираю вопросы, которые задам ей тогда. Может быть, она дает мне разрешение раскрыть больше недостающих частей в той стенограмме и о грядущей войне. Верьте или нет, это не имеет никакого значения (но я надеюсь, что вы поверите.) Оле К. ---- ;Стенограмма интервью (сокращенная версия) ;16 декабря 1999 г. ;Вопрос 1: Во-первых, кто ты и что ты? Вы инопланетный вид или вы можете искать свое происхождение на этой планете? ;Ответ 1: Как вы можете видеть собственными глазами, я не такой человек, как вы, но, честно говоря, я даже не млекопитающее, несмотря на то, что у меня частично похожие черты тела, которые являются результатом эволюции. Я женщина-рептилид, принадлежащая к очень старой Рептилоиды гонке. Мы рождены Землей и жили на этой планете миллионы лет. Мы упомянуты в ваших религиозных писаниях, как ваша христианская Библия, и многие древние человеческие племена осознавали наше присутствие и поклонялись нам как богам, например, египтянам, инкам и многим другим древним племенам. Ваша христианская религия неверно истолковывает нашу роль в твоем творении, когда она упоминает нас как злой змей, в ваших работах. Это неправильно. Ваша раса была создана генетической инженерией инопланетян, и мы были более или менее просто пассивными участниками этого процесса ускоренного развития. Вы должны знать (некоторые из ваших ученых уже знают), что ваш вид развился неестественно, совершенно невозможно, всего за 2-3 миллионов лет. Это абсолютно невозможно, потому что эволюция - это гораздо более медленный процесс, если это естественно, но вы это уже поняли. Создание такого рода было искусственным и осуществлялось с помощью генной инженерии не нами, а внеземной расой. Если вы спросите меня, я ли я инопланетянин, я должен ответить на это не так. Мы родные для Земли. У нас также есть несколько колоний в Солнечной системе. Мы возникли на этой планете. Фактически Земля - это наша планета, а не ваша, и она никогда не была вашей. ;Вопрос 2: Можете ли вы сказать мне свое имя? ;Ответ 2: Это сложно, потому что человеческая гортань не способна произносить наш язык, который сильно отличается от вашего, но мое имя (я попытаюсь произнести их, потому что неправильное произношение наших имен очень оскорбительно для некоторых из моих родов). Я постараюсь сказать это, используя ваши человеческие письма… «Сшиаcшаkkkасхсш» с очень, очень сильным акцентом на произношение звуков « ш » и « k ». У нас нет таких имен крещения, как у вас, но есть только одно уникальное имя, которое характеризуется произношением только для взрослых. Название не предназначено для детей. У молодых есть имя ребенка. Мы получаем наше имя для взрослых на специальной церемонии в подростковом возрасте, во время религиозного или интеллектуального просвещения (или осознания, как вы можете это назвать). Я был бы признателен, если бы вы не попытались произнести мое настоящее имя на вашем родном языке. Позвоните мне, пожалуйста, «Лацерта». Это имя, которое я обычно использую, когда нахожусь среди человеческий и общаюсь с ними. ;Вопрос 3: Сколько вам лет? ;Ответ 3: Мы не измеряем время так, как вы. Вы используете астрономические годы в соответствии с круговоротом Земли вокруг Солнца. Поскольку мы обычно живем ниже поверхности планеты, наш метод измерения зависит от периодических повторяющихся циклов магнитного поля Земли. По твоим числам я сегодня - циклы 57.653. Я достиг своей зрелости и осведомленности в предыдущих циклах 16.337 (это очень важная дата для нас). Мне около 28 лет, согласно вашей шкале времени. ;Вопрос 4 Какова ваша задача? Вы работаете как мы? ;Ответ 4 Я скажу в своих словах: я любопытный студент социального поведения такого рода. Вот почему я здесь, и я говорю с тобой. Таким образом, я раскрыл свою настоящую природу EF, а теперь и вам. И именно поэтому я дал вам всю эту секретную информацию. И именно поэтому я постараюсь честно ответить на все вопросы, написанные на ваших многочисленных листах бумаги. Я посмотрю, как вы реагируете и как другие ваши люди ответят. На этой планете много дураков и лжецов, которые утверждают, что знают правду о нас, о НЛО, инопланетянах и т. Д., И некоторые из вас верят в их ложь. Интересно, как ваши разновидности будут реагировать, если истина (о которой я вам расскажу сейчас) сообщает общественности. Я почти уверен, что все отказываются верить моим словам, но я надеюсь, что я ошибаюсь, потому что вам нужно все понять, если вы хотите выжить в ближайшие годы. ;Вопрос 5: Я прочитал ваше полное заявление (которое вы дали EF), но не могли бы вы вкратце ответить: существуют ли они - летающие объекты НЛО? И контролируются ли они инопланетянами или принадлежат к вашему виду? ---- ;Ответ 5: Некоторые наблюдения НЛО - или как вы называете их летающими пластинами - принадлежат нам, но большинство из них этого не делают. Большинство из них таинственный летающие объекты в небе - это не технологические устройства, а в основном неправильные интерпретации природных явлений, которые ваши ученые не понимали (например, спонтанное извержение плазмы в высокой атмосфере). Тем не менее, некоторые НЛО являются реальными кораблями, принадлежащими вашим собственным видам (в основном военным), или инвазивным чужеродным видам, или нам (но только меньшая часть зрячих кораблей принадлежит нам, потому что мы обычно очень осторожны с нашими маневрами в атмосфере и у нас есть особый способ спрятать наши корабли.) Если вы читали отчет о наблюдении металлической светло-серый корабль сигары формы, как цилиндрический объект различной длины (различные типов судов различаются по размеру, я могу сказать, что между 20 к 260 вашим метров), и если объект излучает глубокое гудение звук и есть 5 светящегося красного света на поверхности сигары (один наверху, два в середине стороны, и два на концах), вполне вероятно, что некоторые из вас уже видели один из наших кораблей, а это значит, что либо корабль был неисправен, либо не замаскирован. У нас также очень небольшой флот с дискообразными кораблями, но такие НЛО обычно являются чужими видами. Треугольные НЛО обычно принадлежат вашей армии, используя иностранные технологии для их создания. Если вы действительно хотите увидеть одну из наших корабли, вы должны посмотреть на небо над Арктикой, Антарктидой и внутренней Азией (особенно над горами). ;Вопрос 6 У вас есть специальный символ или что-то в этом роде, согласно которому мы можем идентифицировать ваши виды? ;Ответ 6 У нас есть два основных символа, представляющих наши виды. Первый (старый) символ - синий змей, с четырьмя белыми крыльями на черном фоне (эти цвета имеют для нас религиозное значение). Этот символ использовался некоторыми частями нашего общества, но сегодня очень редко люди часто показывают его в своих старых писаниях. Другой символ мистический, что вы бы назвали его дракон в форме круга, с семью белыми звездами в середине. Этот символ сегодня гораздо более распространен. Если вы видите один из символов на цилиндрическом судне, как описано в моем предыдущем ответе или в каком-либо подземном объекте, этот объект или место, безусловно, принадлежит нам (и я бы посоветовал вам оставить его как можно скорее). ;Вопрос 7 Семь звезд во втором символе, о котором ты упомянул, означали ли они Плеяды? ;Ответ 7: Плеяды? Нет. На самом деле, семь звезд - это планеты и луны, которые являются символом наших бывших семи колоний в Солнечной системе. Звезды показаны перед синим фоном, а дракон, скрученный в круг, означает форму Земли. Семь белых звезд - это Луна, Марс, Венера и луны 4 Юпитера и Сатурна, которые мы колонизировали в прошлом. Две колонии вышли из строя и заброшены, поэтому звезды 5 будут прямо сейчас. ;Вопрос 8: Как вы упомянули, мне не разрешают фотографировать вас. Было бы очень полезно доказать ваше истинное существование и правду этой истории, можете ли вы хотя бы описать себя подробно? ;Ответ 8: Я знаю, что было бы полезно доказать подлинность этого разговора, например, сделать несколько моих фотографий. Тем не менее, люди очень скептически относятся (и это хорошо для нас и реальных инопланетных видов, которые тайно действуют на этой планете). Даже если бы у вас были такие фотографии, многие из вас сказали бы, что это мошенничество, и что я просто женщина за маской или что-то в этом роде (это было бы очень обидно для меня). Вы должны понимать, что я не могу разрешить фотографировать меня или мое оборудование. У меня есть разные причины, которые я хочу уточнить, одной из причин является не раскрытие секретов нашего существования, другая причина более или менее религиозная. Тем не менее, вы имеете право нарисовать мою внешность, и я могу показать вам свое оборудование позже. Я попытаюсь описать себя, но я сомневаюсь, что люди вашего рода смогут постичь мою настоящую внешность просто словами, потому что вы автоматически отрицаете существование людей-рептилий и, в общем, видов интеллекта, отличных от вашего. Это часть программирования вашего разума. Хорошо, я попытаюсь. Представьте себе тело нормальной человеческой женщины, и у вас сначала будет хорошее воображение моего тела. Как и у вас, у меня есть голова, две руки, две ладони и две ноги. Пропорции моего тела похожи на ваши. Поскольку я женщина, у меня также есть две груди. Несмотря на наше рептильное происхождение, мы развивались, чтобы давать молоко нашим детям в процессе эволюции. Это началось около 30 миллионов лет назад. Эта эволюция - лучшая вещь, чтобы сохранить молодым жизнь. Эволюция также сделала это для вашего вида в эпоху динозавров; и чуть позже, также для наших. Это не значит, что мы настоящие млекопитающие. Но грудь у нас не такая большая, как у человеческой женщины. Размер нашей груди обычно одинаков для каждой женщины моего вида. Моя кожа преимущественно зеленая и бежевая, довольно светло-зеленая, и у нас есть коричневые пятна на коже, каждая с размером 1-2 см, особенно на лице и нижнем теле. (Образцы разные для обоих полов, у женщин больше, особенно в нижней части тела и на лице.) В моем случае вы можете видеть их как две линии над бровями, идущие на лоб, щеку и подбородок. Мои глаза немного больше, чем человеческие (по этой причине мы можем видеть лучше в темноте). Наши глаза обычно преобладают крупные черные зрачки. Они окружены тонкой ярко-зеленой радужной оболочкой. У самцов у них темно-зеленая радужная оболочка. У зрачка есть вертикальна. Он может изменить свой размер от маленькой черной линии до широко открытого овала в форма яйца. Поскольку наша сетчатка очень чувствительна к свету, зрачок должен компенсировать это. У нас есть внешние круглые уши. Но они меньше и меньше согнуты, чем у вас. И мы можем лучше слышать, потому что наши уши более чувствительны к звуку. ( Мы также можем услышать более широкий спектр звуков.) Защищая уши, есть мышца или «шапка», которая может полностью закрывать их (например, под водой). Наш нос заострен, а между ноздрями есть V-образная насечка, которая позволяла нашим предкам «чувствовать» температуру. Сейчас мы потеряли большую часть этой способности, но мы все еще ощущаем температуру этого тела. Наши губы в вашей форме (женщины немного больше мужчин), но они светло-коричневого цвета. Наши зубы ярко белые и крепкие, немного длиннее и острее, чем ваши мягкие зубы. У нас нет разных цветов волос, как у вас, но у нас есть традиция окрашивать волосы в зависимости от разных возрастных категорий. Оригинальный цвет волос - коричневый и зеленый. Наши волосы сильнее ваших и растут очень медленно. Кроме того, голова - единственная часть нашего тела, где у нас есть волосы. ---- Наше тело, руки и ноги похожи по форме и размеру вашей, но цвет отличается (зеленый-бежевый, как на лице), и находятся на своих обычных местах на верхней части ноги (выше колена) и руки (локоть). Наши пяти пальцев немного длиннее и тоньше, чем человеческие пальцы, ладонь нашей кожи гладкая, поэтому у нас нет никаких выступов, как ваши, но опять-таки мы имеем сочетание структуры чешуйчатой кожи и коричневые точки. У обоих полов есть точки на ладонях, но у нас нет никаких отпечатков пальцев, подобных вам. Если вы дотронетесь до моей кожи, вы почувствуете, что она более гладкая, чем ваши волосы. На верхней части обоих средних пальцев есть маленькие острые кончики. Ногти серые и обычно длиннее твоих. Вы можете видеть, что мои ногти не такие длинные и образуют круглый профиль. Это потому что я женщина. У мужчин острые заостренные ногти, иногда от 5 до 6 сантиметров. Следующие функции очень отличаются от вашего вида из-за нашего происхождения рептилий. Если вы дотронетесь до моей спины, на верхней части моего тела, вы почувствуете сквозь мою одежду твердую костистую крышу. Это не мой позвоночник, а очень жесткая внешняя структура, состоящая из кожи и тканей вдоль позвоночника, от головы до бедра Он содержит очень большое количество нервов и крупных кровеносных сосудов, тромбоцитов размером от двух до трех сантиметров и очень чувствителен к прикосновению. Вот почему у нас всегда есть проблемы, сидя спиной к стулу, вот так. Основная цель этих маленьких тарелок (имеющих значение в нашей сексуальности) - регулировать температуру тела. Когда мы сидим под естественным или искусственным солнечным светом, кровеносные сосуды в пластинах расширятся. Вот как солнце может нагревать нашу кровь рептилий, разогретую до многих градусов, поскольку она циркулирует по всему телу. И это доставляет нам наибольшее удовольствие. Что еще отличается от вашей формы? У нас нет пупка, потому что мы родились иначе, чем млекопитающие. Есть и другие внешние отличия по сравнению с вашим видом. Но так как они мелкие, я думаю, что я не должен упоминать их всех сейчас. Большинство из них не видно, когда я ношу свою одежду. Я надеюсь, что описание моего тела было довольно подробным. Я советую вам сделать несколько рисунков. ;Вопрос 9 Какую одежду вы обычно носите. Я полагаю, это не так, как вы одеваетесь нормально? ;Ответ 9 Нет, я ношу эту человеческую повседневную одежду только тогда, когда нахожусь среди людей. Если честно, мне не очень удобно носить такие узкие вещи, и это всегда очень необычное чувство. Если мы находимся в нашем собственном доме (это означает в нашем подземном доме) или в наших больших искусственных солнечных зонах, и если мы вместе с другими людьми, близкими к нашему собственному имени, мы обычно голые. Это шокирует тебя? Когда мы на публике и вместе со многими другими из моего вида мы носим очень широкую и мягкую одежду из тонких, легких вещей. Я говорил вам, что многие части нашего тела очень чувствительны к прикосновениям, в основном маленькие задние панели, поэтому мы не можем чувствовать себя комфортно в обтягивающей одежде, потому что это может причинить нам боль. Мужчина и женщина часто носят одинаковую одежду, но цвета у мужчин и женщин разные. ;Вопрос 10 Вы сказали "другие рядом с вашим собственным именем". Вы имеете в виду свою семью? ;Ответ 10 Нет, не совсем. Вы бы назвали это «семьей», но под этим словом вы имеете в виду только те, которые в вашем роде генетически связаны друг с другом, например, отец, мать и ребенок. Как я уже говорил ранее, у нас очень сложное и уникальное имя. Часть произношения этого имени абсолютно уникальна, и нет другого существа с таким же именем, но часть этого имени (средняя часть) произносится так, чтобы сказать другим, какой «семье» (я должен использовать словом, потому что у тебя нет правильного словарного запаса) ты принадлежишь. Это не значит, что все в этой группе генетически связаны с вами, потому что эти группы обычно очень большие и содержат от 40 до 70 человек. В эту группу обычно входят ваши генетические отношения - за исключением того, что один из них решил покинуть эту группу - и ваши связи с отцом и матерью часто самые сильные. Мне было бы слишком сложно объяснить вам нашу очень старую социальную систему, которая очень сложна, и нам потребовалось бы много часов только для основных вещей. Может быть, мы можем встретиться в другой раз, и я могу дать вам подробное описание всех этих вещей. ;Вопрос 11 У тебя хвост как у нормальных рептилий? ;Ответ 11 Вы видите один? Нет, у нас нет видимого хвоста. Если вы посмотрите на наш скелет, то есть только небольшая округлая кость на конце нашего позвоночника за тазом. Это бесполезный зачаток хвоста наших предков, но он не виден снаружи. О, у наших эмбрионов есть хвосты в первые месяцы развития, но эти хвосты исчезают до их рождения. Хвост имеет смысл только для примитивного вида, который пытается ходить на двух ногах и должен удерживать равновесие с хвостом, но наш скелет изменился в процессе эволюции, и наш позвоночник почти в той же форме, что и ваш, поэтому нам не нужен хвост остаться на двух ногах. ;Вопрос 12 Вы сказали, что родились не так, как мы. Вы кладете яйца? ;Ответ 12 Да, но не как ваши птицы или примитивные рептилии. На самом деле, эмбрион растет в белковой жидкости внутри матки матери, но вокруг него также есть яйцевидная, но очень тонкая меловая оболочка, которая заполняет всю матку. Эмбрион внутри этого корпуса полностью автономен от тела матери, и в нем есть все необходимое для развития этого мелового корпуса. Существует также шнур, как ваш пупок, который подключен к точке, скрытой за спинкой. Когда ребенок собирается родиться, целое яйцо продавливается через влагалище, покрытое слизистой белковой субстанцией, и ребенок выходит из этого мягкого яйца через несколько минут. Эти два рога на наших средних пальцах инстинктивно использовались младенцами, чтобы прорвать меловую оболочку, чтобы сделать свой первый вдох. Наши дети не такие большие, как ваши дети, когда они родились, их рост от 30 до 35 сантиметров, яйцо около 40 сантиметров (это потому, что наше влагалище меньше человеческого), но мы вырастаем нормальный размер от 1,60 до 1,80 метра. ;Вопрос 13 Как насчет температуры вашего тела? Вы сказали, что вам нравится лежать на солнце. Какое влияние это оказывает на ваш организм? ---- ;Ответ 13 Мы не млекопитающие. Как рептилии, температура нашего тела зависит от температуры окружающей среды. Если вы дотронетесь до моей руки, вы, возможно, почувствуете, что она холоднее вашей, потому что наша нормальная температура тела составляет от 30 до 33 градусов по Цельсию. Если мы сидим на солнце (особенно голые и с нашими маленькими спинками на солнце), температура нашего тела может повыситься на 8 или 9 градусов в течение нескольких минут. Этот рост вызывает выработку многих ферментов и гормонов в нашем организме, нашем сердце и мозге, и каждый орган становится более активным, и тогда мы чувствуем себя очень хорошо. Вы, люди, наслаждаетесь только пребыванием на солнце, но для нас это самое большое удовольствие, которое вы можете себе представить (возможно, как ваше сексуальное возбуждение). Нам также нравится плавать в очень теплой воде или других жидкостях, чтобы повысить температуру нашего тела. Если мы в течение нескольких часов в тени, наша температура возвращается к 30-33 градусам. Это не может причинить нам вреда, но мы чувствуем себя намного лучше на солнце. У нас есть искусственные солярии в метро, но для нас это не то же самое, что настоящее солнце. ;Вопрос 14 Что ты ешь? ;Ответ 14 Как правило, разные вещи, как вы: мясо, фрукты, овощи, особые виды грибов (из подземных ферм) и другие вещи. Мы также можем есть и есть некоторые вещества, которые ядовиты для вас. Основное различие между вами и нами заключается в том, что мы должны есть мясо, потому что нашему организму нужны белки. Мы не можем жить как вегетарианцы, как вы, потому что наше разложение перестанет работать, и мы умрем через несколько недель или, может быть, месяцев без плоти. Многие из нас едят сырую плоть или другие вещи, которые будут противны вам. Лично я предпочитаю вареные мясные и поверхностные фрукты, такие как яблоки или апельсины. ;Вопрос 15 Можете ли вы рассказать мне что-нибудь о естественной истории и эволюции вашего вида? Сколько лет вашему виду? Вы развились из примитивных рептилий, как человечество развилось из обезьян? ;Ответ 15 О, это очень длинная и сложная история, и она звучит для вас невероятно невероятно, но это правда. Я постараюсь объяснить это вкратце. Около 65 миллионов лет назад многие наши предки из динозавров погибли в результате великого глобального катаклизма. Причиной этого разрушения стала не стихийное бедствие - воздействие астероида, как ошибочно полагают ваши ученые, - а война между двумя вражескими инопланетными группами, которая в основном происходила на орбите и в высокой атмосфере вашей планеты. Согласно нашим ограниченным знаниям о ранних днях, эта глобальная война была первой войной пришельцев на планете Земля, но она определенно не была последней (и скоро наступит будущая война, в то время как «холодная война» - как вы ее называете - между пришельцами группы продолжаются с последних 73 лет на вашей планете.) Противниками в этой войне 65 миллионов лет были два продвинутых инопланетных вида, оба названия которых снова не произносимы для ваших языков. Я могу сказать их, но тебе было бы больно, если я скажу тебе имена в оригинальной форме. Одна раса была гуманоидной, как ваш вид (но намного старше) и происходила из этой вселенной, из солнечной системы в звездном созвездии, которое вы сегодня называете «Процион» на своих картах. Другие виды, о которых мы знаем не так много, были рептильными, но они не имеют ничего общего с нашими собственными видами, потому что мы эволюционировали от местных саурианов без внешнего влияния (кроме как мы успешно манипулировали нашими собственными генами. Подробнее об этом позже.) Продвинутые виды рептилий пришли не из этой вселенной, а из - ну, как мне объяснить это вам. Ваши ученые не совсем понимают истинную природу вселенной, потому что ваш нелогичный ум не способен видеть самые простые вещи и полагается на неправильную математику и цифры. Это часть генетического программирования вашего вида, к которому я приду позже. Позвольте мне сказать, что вы почти так же далеки от понимания вселенной, как и 500 лет назад. Чтобы использовать термин, вы, возможно, поймете: другие виды произошли не из этой вселенной, а из другого «пузыря» в пене вселенной. Вы могли бы назвать это, возможно, другим измерением, но это неправильное слово для его правильного описания (кстати, термин измерение, как правило, неверен в том смысле, как вы его понимаете). Факт, который вы должны помнить, заключается в том, что развитые виды способны «ходить» между пузырьками, используя - как вы бы это назвали - квантовую технологию, а иногда и особым образом, только используя их ум (мой собственный вид также обладал развитыми умственными способностями по сравнению с вашим видом, но мы не в состоянии делать изменения материи / пузыря без технологии, но другие виды, активные на этой планете, способны, и это выглядит для вас как волшебство, как и для ваших предков.) Вернемся к нашей собственной истории: первый вид (гуманоиды) достиг Земли примерно за 150 лет до рептилий, и они построили несколько колоний на бывших континентах. На континенте была большая колония, которую вы называете «Антарктида» сегодня, и еще одна колония на континенте, которую вы называете «Азия» сегодня. Эти люди без проблем жили вместе с животными-подобными сауринами на планете. Когда в эту систему прибыли продвинутые виды рептиланов, колонисты-гуманоиды из "Проциона" пытались общаться мирно, но они не были успешными, и через несколько месяцев началась глобальная война. Вы должны понимать, что оба вида интересовались этой молодой планетой не из-за его биологии и неразвитых видов, а только по одной причине: сырье, особенно медь. Чтобы понять эту причину, вы должны знать, что медь является очень важным материалом для некоторых продвинутых видов (даже сегодня), потому что она - вместе с некоторыми нестабильными материалами - способна производить новые стабильные элементы, если вы создаете сильное электромагнитное поле под прямым углом с сильным полем ядерного излучения для создания пересечения флуктуирующих полей. Слияние меди с другими элементами в такой магнитной / радиатонной полевой камере может создать силовое поле особой природы, которое очень полезно для различных технологических задач (но основа для этого - чрезвычайно сложная формула, которую вы не можете обнаружить, потому что ограничений вашего простого ума.) Оба вида хотели иметь медь Планеты Земля, и по этой причине они вели не очень долгую войну в космосе и на орбите. Вид гуманоидов, казалось, был успешным в первый раз, но в последней битве рептилии решили использовать мощное экспериментальное оружие - особый вид термоядерной бомбы, который должен уничтожать формы жизни на планете, но не должен наносить вред ценному сырью. и медь. Бомба была выпущена из космоса и взорвалась в точке вашей планеты, которую вы сегодня называете «Средняя Америка». Когда он взорвался в океане, он произвел непредсказуемый синтез с водородом, и эффект оказался намного сильнее, чем ожидали рептилии. Результатом стали смертельный радиатон, чрезмерное производство термоядерного кислорода, выпадение различных элементов и "ядерная зима" в течение почти 200 лет. Большинство гуманоидов были убиты, и рептилии потеряли интерес к планете через несколько лет (даже для нас) по неизвестным причинам - возможно, из-за радиации. Планета Земля снова стала самостоятельной, и животные на поверхности погибли. Кстати, одним из результатов термоядерной бомбы стало выпадение различных элементов и материалов, созданных в процессе горения, и одним из этих материалов был иридий. Ваши ученые-люди сегодня видят концентрацию иридия в земле как свидетельство удара астероида, который убил динозавров. Это неправда, но откуда ты это знаешь? ---- Что ж, большинство динозавров погибли (не все в детонации, а в том, что случилось после войны, особенно в ядерной зиме и в результате выпадения осадков). Почти все динозавры и рептилии погибли в течение следующих 20 лет. Некоторые из них - особенно те, что в океанах - смогли выжить в течение следующих 200–300 лет даже в этом изменившемся мире, но эти виды также погибли, потому что климат изменился. Ядерная зима закончилась через 200 лет, но на Земле она была холоднее, чем раньше. Несмотря на катаклизм, некоторые виды смогли выжить: рыба (например, акулы), птицы, маленькие жуткие млекопитающие (ваши предки), различные рептилии, такие как крокодилы ... и был особый вид маленьких, но продвинутых динозавров, которые развивались вместе с последними крупными животными-рептилиями, такими как вид, который вы называете тираннозавром. Эта новая рептилия шла на двух ногах и выглядела немного как ваша реконструкция игуанодона (он возник в этой семье), но она была меньше (около 1,50 метра в высоту) с некоторыми гуманоидными чертами, измененной структурой кости, большей череп и мозг, рука с большим пальцем, которая была способна схватить вещи, другой организм и разложение, продвинутые глаза в середине головы, как ваши глаза и ... самое главное ... с новой и лучшей структурой мозга. Это был наш прямой предок. Существуют теории, что излучение от бомбы принимало участие в мутациях организма этой новой породы, но это не доказано. Тем не менее, этот маленький гуманоидоподобный динозавр эволюционировал в течение следующих 30 миллионов лет (как я уже говорил ранее, у вида обычно требуется больше времени, чем вы думаете, если эволюция не вызвана искусственно, как в вашем случае) от животного к более или менее мыслящее существо. Эти существа были достаточно умны, чтобы не умереть в следующие миллионы лет, потому что они научились менять свое поведение, вместо этого они жили в пещерах в холодной природе и научились использовать камни и ветви как первые инструменты и использовать огонь как помощь согревать их - особенно согревать их кровь, что очень важно для выживания нашего вида. В течение следующих 20 миллионов лет этот вид был разделен по природе на 27 подвидов (к сожалению, прежние виды рептилий были склонны более или менее нелогичным делить себя на подвиды в процессе эволюции. Вы можете ясно увидеть это в излишнее большое количество видов животных-динозавров в более ранние времена) и было много (главным образом примитивных) войн между этими подвидами за доминирование. Ну, природа была не очень дружелюбна к нам, и, насколько нам известно, из 27 подвидов 24 вымерли в примитивных войнах и в эволюция, потому что их организм и разум не были достаточно развиты, чтобы выжить, и (как главная причина) они не могли измениться их температура крови в правильном направлении, если климат изменился. Только через 50 миллионов лет после войны и после смерти динозавров три (теперь также технологичных) продвинутых вида рептилий оставались на этой планете вместе со всеми другими низшими животными. Что ж, природа была не очень дружелюбна к нам, и, насколько нам известно, из 27 подвидов 24 вымерли в примитивных войнах и в эволюции, потому что их организм и разум были недостаточно развиты, чтобы выжить и (как главная причина) они были не может изменить свою температуру крови правильно, если климат изменился. Спустя 50 миллионов лет после войны и после окончания Динозавров, на этой планете оставалось только три (теперь также технологических) продвинутых рептилий вместе со всеми остальными низшими животными. Благодаря естественному и искусственному скрещиванию эти три вида были объединены в один вид рептилий, и благодаря изобретению генетических манипуляций мы смогли «устранить» склонные к делению гены в нашей генетической структуре. Согласно нашей истории и вере, это было время, когда наша последняя раса рептилий - как вы видите меня сегодня - была создана с помощью генной инженерии. Это было около 10 миллионов лет назад, и наша эволюция почти остановилась на этом этапе (ну, на самом деле в нашем взгляде на более гуманный и млекопитающий облик в течение ближайших веков произошли некоторые незначительные изменения, но мы снова не поделились виды). Видите ли, мы очень старая по сравнению с вашим видом раса, которая в это время прыгала как маленькие обезьяноподобные животные на деревьях, в то время как мы изобрели технологию, колонизировали другие планеты этой системы, построили большие города на этой планете ( которые исчезли бесследно в веках) и создали наши собственные гены, в то время как ваши гены все еще гены животных. 10 миллионов лет назад маленькие обезьянки начали расти, и они упали с деревьев на землю (опять же из-за изменения климата - особенно на так называемом африканском континенте). Но они развивались очень медленно, так как это нормально для млекопитающее, и если бы с вашим видом ничего необычного не случилось, мы не смогли бы сидеть здесь и разговаривать, потому что я сидел бы в моем уютном современном доме, а вы сидели бы в своей пещере, одетой в мех и пытаясь раскрыть секреты огня. - или вы могли бы сидеть в одном из наших зоопарков. Но все сложилось иначе, и вы верите, что теперь вы «венец творения», и вы можете сидеть в современном доме, а мы должны прятаться и жить под землей и в отдаленных районах. Около 1,5 миллиона лет назад на Землю прибыл еще один чужеродный вид (это был удивительно первый вид за 60 миллионов лет. Это было бы более удивительно для вас, если бы вы знали, сколько различных видов здесь сегодня.) Интерес этот вид гуманоидов - вы называете их сегодня «Илодзим» - был не сырьем, а медью, к нашему удивлению, это были неумелые обезьяны-гуманоиды. Несмотря на наше присутствие на этой планете, инопланетяне решили «помочь» обезьянам развиваться немного быстрее, чтобы служить им в будущем как своего рода раса рабов в грядущих войнах. Судьба ваших спецов была не очень важна для нас, но нам не понравилось присутствие «Илодзимов» на нашей планете, и им не понравилось наше присутствие на их новой планете «Галактический зоопарк» и, следовательно, ваш шестой и седьмой создание было причиной войны между нами и ними. Вы можете прочитать об этой войне, например, частично в книге, которую вы называете «Библия», в очень странном виде. Настоящая правда - очень длинная и сложная история. Мне продолжать? ;Oле К. Нет, не сейчас. Я сделал несколько заметок о вашей истории, и теперь у меня есть несколько вопросов. ;Лацерта Пожалуйста спросите. ;Вопрос 16 Прежде всего, вы справляетесь с очень большой шкалой времени. Вы утверждаете, что ваши первобытные предки жили вместе с динозаврами, пережили - как вы это назвали - искусственный катаклизм и развивались тогда более 40 миллионов лет, а ваша эволюция была завершена 10 миллионов лет назад. Это звучит очень невероятно для меня. Можете ли вы что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу? ;Ответ 16 Я понимаю, что это должно звучать совершенно невероятно для вас, потому что вы - молодой и генно-инженерный вид. Ваш исторический горизонт заканчивается в масштабе всего нескольких тысяч лет, и вы думаете, что это правильно. Но это не так. Это невозможно. Ваш запрограммированный ум, очевидно, не способен справиться с такими большими временными масштабами. Время нашей эволюции может показаться вам невероятно долгим, но на самом деле это оригинальный образ природы. Помните, ваши ранние предки млекопитающих развивались вместе с динозаврами, и они пережили бомбу, как и мы. Они развивались медленно в течение следующих миллионов лет, и они разделились на различные виды и формы, некоторые из них больше, некоторые из них меньше. Это эволюция тела. Но как насчет их разума и интеллекта? Они были простыми животными. Млекопитающие эволюционировали, скажем, 150 миллионов лет назад, но только за последние 2-3 миллиона лет они смогли стать разумными и думающими. И в этот маленький период существа, подобные вам, были созданы. С натуры? 148 миллионов лет для эволюции млекопитающих, подобных животным, 2 миллиона лет для развития (более или менее) таких разумных существ, как вы? Задайте себе вопрос: действительно ли вы считаете эту ускоренную эволюцию естественной? Тогда ваш вид более невежественен, чем я думал. Мы не эволюционировали неправильно, кроме вас. ;Вопрос 17 Я понимаю. Но у меня есть другой вопрос. Вы упомянули много фактов о древней войне между пришельцами 65 миллионов лет назад. Это произошло задолго до того, как ваш тип стал действительно умным (насколько я вас понял). Почему вы так много знаете об этой «первой войне» и об эволюции вашего вида? ---- ;Ответ 17 Это хороший вопрос (гораздо лучше предыдущего), и я не объяснил вам его должным образом. Наши знания о первой войне полностью получены из древнего артефакта, который был найден около 16 000 лет назад у наших археологов на континенте, который вы сегодня называете Северной Америкой. Там нашли круглую тарелку диаметром примерно 47 сантиметров. Пластина была сделана из даже неизвестного нам магнитного материала, и внутри пластины была еще одна меньшая кристаллическая пластина, которая содержала огромное количество информации, закодированной в молекулярной структуре кристалла. Эта "пластина памяти" была изготовлена из последней выжившей бомбы человеческой расы из "Проциона" уже 65 миллионов лет назад, но она была полностью исправна, когда мы ее нашли. Наши ученые смогли закодировать сообщения и данные, и поэтому мы впервые услышали о событиях, произошедших в далеком прошлом и приведших к исчезновению динозавров. Пластина содержала подробные описания обоих видов (но больше о гуманоидах), а также о событиях и оружии, в том числе о термоядерной бомбе. Он также содержал описание животных и савриев на земле, в том числе наших предразумных предков. Остальная часть наших знаний о нашей эволюции происходит от скелетов и от перечитывания и де / кодирования нашей ДНК. Видите ли, мы знаем настоящую правду о наших корнях с 16 000 лет. До этого времени существовала более религиозная идея нашего творения. ;Вопрос 18 Что случилось с обоими чужеродными видами? ;Ответ 18 Мы не знаем точно. Выжившие гуманоиды на земле, очевидно, погибли через несколько лет после взрыва бомбы и других в своем роде, и рептилии так и не вернулись на Землю (насколько нам известно). Что касается инопланетян-рептилий, существует вероятность того, что им было физически невозможно вернуться, потому что вещество между пузырьками иногда находится в быстром движении. Современная теория гласит, что оба вида перестали существовать в течение миллионов лет. ;Вопрос 19 Вы упомянули скелеты вашего вида. Как может быть так, что ученые-люди не нашли никаких следов вас и ваших предков, если вы действительно так долго живете на этой планете? Мы нашли много скелетов примитивных динозавров, но ни одного из продвинутых рептилий с большим черепом и мозгом и рукой с большим пальцем, как вы описали это раньше. ;Ответ 19 Да у тебя есть. Но ваши «великие» ученые не смогли полностью восстановить скелеты, потому что они хотели реконструировать животных-рептилий, а не разумных существ. Вы бы посмеялись, если бы знали, сколько (особенно маленьких) заурских скелетов в ваших музеях - абсолютно неправильные конструкции несуществующих существ, потому что вы использовали много костей, которые на самом деле не были связаны, и иногда вы делали искусственные кости, если не хватало, нужно было построить «животного» сауриана. Многие из ваших ученых знают об этой проблеме, но они не обнародуют ее, потому что не могут ее объяснить и утверждают, что правильные кости просто отсутствовали, а их реконструкция правильная. Многие из нас были использованы для реконструкции Игуанодона, например, руки с видимым большим пальцем (посмотрите на Игуанодон в музее, и вы поймете, что я прав). Ученый в стране, которую вы называете Соединенными Штатами, построил почти Правильный скелет нашего рода несколько лет назад, но местное правительство (которое частично знает о нашем существовании) конфисковало реконструкцию. Поскольку мы живем сегодня (и с тех пор тысячи лет) почти полностью под землей, вы не найдете никаких трупов или скелетов нас. ;Вопрос 20 Вы говорите иногда о подземных городах и искусственном солнечном свете. Вы имеете в виду что-то вроде "полой Земли" с этим Есть ли второе солнце на нашей планете? ;Ответ 20 Нет, Земля на самом деле не совсем пустая, и внутри нет второго солнца. Эта история нелепа и физически невозможна (даже ваш вид должен быть достаточно умен, чтобы не верить этому.) Знаете ли вы, сколько массы должно иметь солнце, чтобы производить энергию и свет в течение более длительного времени путем слияния? Вы действительно думаете, что на планете может быть небольшое активное солнце? Когда я говорю о нашем подземном доме, я говорю о больших пещерных системах. Пещеры, которые вы обнаружили вблизи поверхности, крошечные по сравнению с реальными пещерами и огромными пещерами глубже в земле (на глубине от 2000 до 8000 ваших метров, но связаны со многими скрытыми туннелями на поверхности или с поверхностными пещерами). ) и мы живем в крупных и развитых городах и колониях внутри таких пещер. Основные из нас находятся за пределами Арктики, Антарктики, Внутренней Азии, Северной Америки и Австралии. Если я говорю об искусственном солнечном свете в наших городах, я имею в виду не настоящее солнце, а различные технологические источники света (включая гравитационные источники), которые освещают пещеры и туннели. В каждом городе есть специальные пещерные зоны и туннели с сильным ультрафиолетовым излучением, и мы используем эти места для разогрева крови. Кроме того, у нас также есть несколько поверхностных солнечных лучей в отдаленных районах, особенно в Америке и Австралии. ;Вопрос 21 Где мы можем найти такой поверхностный вход в ваш мир? ;Ответ 21 Вы действительно думаете, что я скажу вам их точное местоположение? Если вы хотите найти такую запись, вы должны искать ее самостоятельно (но я бы посоветовал вам не делать этого). Когда я вышел на поверхность четыре дня назад, я использовал запись примерно в 300 километрах к северу отсюда. рядом с большим озером, но я сомневаюсь, что вы сможете его найти (в этой части мира есть только несколько записей - больше гораздо севернее и восточнее.) Небольшой совет: если вы находитесь в узкая пещера или туннель, или даже что-то похожее на искусственный ствол шахты, и чем глубже вы идете, тем ровнее кажутся стены и если вы чувствуете необычный теплый воздух, струящийся из глубины, или если вы слышите шум струящегося воздуха в вентиляционной шахте или шахте лифта, затем найдите где-то в пещере специальный вид искусственной и гладкой стены с дверью из серого металла. Если бы вы могли открыть эту дверь (но я сомневаюсь в этом), вы бы находились в обычно круглой технической комнате с системами вентиляции и лифтами до глубины. Это, вероятно, вход в наш мир. Если вы достигли этой точки, вы должны знать, что теперь мы точно знаем о вашем присутствии. У вас уже большие проблемы, если вы вошли в круглую комнату, но вы должны искать один из двух символов рептилий на стенах. Если нет символов или других символов, у вас могут быть большие проблемы, как вы думаете, потому что не каждая подземная установка принадлежит нашему виду. Некоторые новые туннельные системы работают от инопланетных рас (включая враждебные расы). Мой общий совет, если вы окажетесь в странной для вас подземной инсталляции: убегайте так быстро, как сможете. ;Вопрос 22 Вы упомянули ранее, что вы используете имя "Лацерта", когда вы находитесь среди людей, и что вам нравится находиться под настоящим солнцем на поверхности земли. Но как вы можете быть среди людей? Вы не похожи на нас, поэтому любой увидит, что вы принадлежите к другому виду. Почему никто не видел и не описывал такое существо, как вы, если ваш вид живет уже с момента нашего «создания» вместе с нами на одной планете.Английский перевод Криса Пфейлера: Why have nobody seen and described a being like you if your kind lives already since our "creation" together with us on the same planet. Можете ли вы объяснить это мне? : ---- ;Ответ 22 Во-первых, мой вид, конечно, много раз видели и описывали (и поклонялись) в вашем первобытном прошлом, например, в ваших религиозных писаниях, таких как ваша христианская Библия. Вы можете найти описания и даже простые рисунки нас также в южной части американского континента в различных храмах. Так называемые «мудрецы» из Индии и из азиатских гор много раз описывали наш вид в своих сочинениях вместе с другими «мудрецами» с африканского континента. Я думаю, что мы самая упоминаемая нечеловеческая разновидность (возможно, кроме "Илойим"Английский перевод Криса Пфейлера с немецкого: "Ilojiim". Этот термин, вероятно, относится к семитскому слову . Хотя Элохим был популяризирован в , его использование восходит к ( ) . Самое древнее значение Элохима - «пантеон богов», известный как «илхм» ("Eloah" by Dennis Pardee in Karel van der Toorn; Bob Becking; Pieter van der Horst, eds. (1999). Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible (2 ed.). p. 285. ASIN B00RWRAWY8.s.v. "Eloah" "The term expressing the simple notion of 'gods' in these texts is ilm...".).) в вашей истории. Если вы не верите мне, взгляните на свою историю, и вы увидите правду в моих словах. Ваши "великие" ученые назвали веру в нас "суеверием" и "религией", а сегодняшние "умные" люди забыли наше присутствие на поверхности в прошлом. : Кроме того, наш вид даже сегодня иногда видят человеческие свидетели в его первоначальной форме на земле или в наших надземных входах и туннельных системах, но, к счастью, вы и ваши СМИ не восприняли сообщения о таких "сумасшедших" серьезно (что это хорошо для нас, и именно поэтому мы позволяем этим людям видеть нас такими, какие мы есть на самом деле.) Некоторые из моих видов также находятся в непосредственном контакте с человеческими учеными и политиками на поверхности, но это совершенно секретно, поскольку Вы бы назвали это - и никто из вашей публики ничего об этом не знает (на этих встречах обычно речь идет о предстоящей войне с чужеродными видами и между ними и нашей помощи в этой войне). Но есть и другое объяснение, почему мы можем ходить среди вас и почему вы не можете узнать нас: мимика. Следующее может снова показаться вам невероятным и даже шокирующим, но, как вы просили, я объясню это. Я уже говорил вам, что у нас более развитые умственные способности, чем у вашего вида, и я имею в виду «более продвинутые», что мы можем использовать телепатию и телекинез с самого рождения (на самом деле мать и новорожденный ребенок общаются в целом с телепатией в течение первых месяцев) без специальной подготовки, так как она необходима для активации этих спящих частей вашего мозга. Структура нашего мозга немного отличается от вашего, и наша гипофиз больше и активнее вашего, особенно когда мы на солнечном свете. Наши собственные способности очень сильны по сравнению с вашими, но слабыми по сравнению с силами разума "материи / пузыря" некоторых чужеродных видов на этой планете. Я никогда не был очень хорош в этом, но у всех нас есть эти основные способности и мы можем использовать их, например, для нашей защиты или даже для атаки. Когда мы находимся на поверхности и встречаем людей (даже большую группу из них - это не имеет значения. Все ваши умы похожи на один разум), мы можем «прикоснуться» к их уму и побудить их посредством телепатической команды ». Посмотрите на нас как на одного из вас ", и слабый человеческий разум примет этот порядок без отказов, и они увидят нас (несмотря на наш взгляд рептилий) как нормальных людей. Я делал это много раз, и вы, слабые люди, обычно рассматривали меня как привлекательную шатенку, потому что много лет назад я создал этот особый «образ мимикрии», и я могу без проблем ввести его в ваш разум. Сначала мне нужно было некоторое время, чтобы правильно освоить использование мимики, но потом она сработала почти автоматически, и я даже могу ходить среди вашей группы, и никто не узнает, кто я. В вашем сознании есть простой переключатель («Смотри на нас такими, какие мы есть на самом деле / Смотри на нас такими, какими мы хотим, чтобы ты нас видел»), который был помещен из «Илойимов», когда они создали твой вид, и мы можем использовать это, чтобы убедить Вы, что вы видите людей, когда смотрите на нас (другие инопланетяне тоже используют этот переключатель). Это проще, чем вы думаете. Когда есть встречи между вашим родом и пришельцами, которые выглядят точно так же, как ваши, эти инопланетяне использовали эту возможность, и некоторые встречи с похожими на человека инопланетянами можно также объяснить встречами с моим родом.) В то время он видел меня также нормальной человеческой женщиной, и я помню, что он был очень напуган и шокирован, когда я раскрыл ему свою настоящую внешность. ;Вопрос 23 Ты имеешь в виду, что ты действительно можешь убедить меня, что теперь я разговариваю с привлекательной шатенкой, а не с рептилией, такой как ты? ;Ответ 23 Возможно, но я не думаю, что в вашем особом случае. Когда кто-то ожидает увидеть женщину вместо меня, я могу сделать это без проблем с его умом (даже с большими группами), потому что никто не ожидает увидеть женщину-рептилию. Но я позволил твоему уму видеть меня в моем первоначальном виде с нашей первой встречи, и я никогда не внушал тебе что-то, поэтому ты уже понял, что я не человек Если бы я сейчас попытался изменить это, это, вероятно, привело бы к абсолютному замешательству или потере сознания, и я не хочу причинять вам вред. Как я уже сказал, я не очень хорош в этих вещах. ;Вопрос 24 Это очень страшно. Можете ли вы убить с этими способностями? ;Ответ 24 Да, но это запрещено. Это означает, что это не было сделано в предыдущие времена. ;Вопрос 25 У обоих полов это способности? ;Ответ 25 Да. ;Вопрос 26 А как насчет фотографий? Как вы появляются на фотографиях? ;Ответ 26 Это глупый вопрос. Я появляюсь на фотографиях как рептилия, потому что не могу влиять ни на фотографию, ни на саму камеру, а только на ум фотографа. Если он или она разработают фильм и покажут фотографию другим, они увидят меня в моей первоначальной форме. Вот почему запрещено снимать или фотографировать наш вид, и мы должны избегать каждой камеры на поверхности (это очень сложно, и мы снимались иногда в прошлом без нашего ведома, особенно из некоторых ваших правительств и секретные агентства.) ;Вопрос 27 Какие другие команды могут вызвать у вас ваши мысли? Что-то вроде «Служи нам» или «Повинуйся»? ;Ответ 27 Это опять странный вопрос. Мы не ваши враги (большинство из нас нет), так почему мы должны это делать? Чтобы ответить на ваш вопрос: это зависит от силы человеческого разума и от силы посылающего рептилии. В вашем разуме нет переключателя «Служите нам» или «Служите мне», поэтому такую команду гораздо сложнее вызвать. Если человеческий разум и сознание слабы, и индуктор рептилий испытывает эти вещи и находился на солнце за несколько часов до того, как он или она попытается это сделать, то это, вероятно, может работать в течение определенного времени. Есть секретные учения о таких вещах, но я никогда ничего не узнал об этом. Я использую свои основные способности для мимикрии и общения с людьми своего рода, а иногда и для других личных вещей, но я никогда не использовал их для нанесения вреда людям или их разуму. Я был бы признателен, если бы мы могли закончить эту тему здесь. ---- ;Вопрос 28 Последний вопрос: вы говорили ранее, что можете скрыть свои НЛО? Используете ли вы те же способности, чтобы сделать это? ;Ответ 28 Да, но на технической основе. Внутри каждого корабля есть мощное устройство, способное послать искусственный сигнал в ваш разум, чтобы убедить вас, что вы видите не что иное, как только небо, или что вы видите обычные самолеты, похожие на самолеты, вместо наших кораблей. Это используется не очень часто, потому что мы избегаем человеческой публики, когда мы движемся в атмосфере. Если вы видите наши «НЛО», это означает, что устройство по какой-либо причине неисправно или деактивировано. Эффект камуфляжа не работал на фотографиях - чтобы ответить на этот возможный вопрос о вас уже заранее - но зачем кому-то делать фотографию неба, когда он не видит там ничего необычного. Кстати, большинство ближайших к поверхности точек входа в наши туннели также скрыты с помощью такого устройства, и ваш вид обычно будет видеть только нормальные стены пещеры вместо двери. Это одна из причин, почему я сказал, что сомневаюсь, что вы сможете найти такую секретную дверь в наш мир (но это случалось несколько раз в прошлом). ;Вопрос 29 Назад к вашей и нашей собственной истории. Вы упомянули расу "Илойим", которые создали нашу человеческую расу. Откуда они пришли и как они выглядели? Что именно произошло, когда они прибыли? Являются ли они нашим "Богом"? ;Ответ 29 "Илойим" пришел из этой вселенной, из солнечной системы, которую вы называете " " на ваших картах. Они были очень высокого гуманоидного вида с обычно светлыми волосами и очень белой кожей (они избегали солнечного света, потому что это повредило их кожу и глаза. Это было абсолютно невероятно для любящих солнце видов, таких как мы). Сначала они казались умными и миролюбивыми, и мы начали более или менее дружеское общение с ними, но позже они продемонстрировали свои реальные намерения и планы: они хотели развить обезьян до новой породы, и мы стали для них тревожным фактором на их новой планете зоопарка. Сначала они поймали около 10 000 или даже 20 000 ваших предков-обезьян, и они покинули планету на несколько сотен лет. Когда они вернулись, они вернули ваших (теперь более человеческих) предков. Затем они снова покинули Землю на несколько тысяч лет, и примитивные пре-люди жили вместе с нами без особых проблем (они просто боялись наших самолетов и технологий). «Илойим» проявили разум и улучшили свой мозг и структуру своего тела, и теперь они могли использовать инструменты и огонь. «Илойим» возвращался в течение 23 000 лет семь раз и ускорял скорость эволюции некоторых из вас. Вы должны понимать, что вы не первая человеческая цивилизация на планете. Первые продвинутые люди (жившие в то же время с менее развитыми пред-людьми, потому что «Илойим» экспериментировали с разными скоростями и стадиями эволюции) с технологиями и речью существовали около 700 000 лет назад на этой планете (ваши ученые Я не понимаю этого, потому что они нашли только кости пред-людей и некоторые примитивные рисунки пещер, показывающие продвинутых людей и летательные аппараты.) Эта генетически продвинутая человеческая порода жила вместе с нами, но они избегали контакта с моим родом, потому что Учителя «Илойим» предупредили их с вводящей в заблуждение целью, что мы злые существа и что мы лжем им. Что ж, спустя несколько веков инопланетяне решили уничтожить свое первое творение, и они ускорили развитие второй и лучшей серии испытаний и так далее, и так далее. Правда в том, что ваша современная человеческая цивилизация не первая на этой планете Земля, а уже седьмая. Здания первых пород утрачены, но пятой цивилизацией была та, которая построила большие треугольные сооружения, которые вы называете «египетские пирамиды» сегодня, около 75 000 лет назад (ваши египтяне только что обнаружили эти большие древние пирамиды в песке и пробовали не очень было успешно построено подобное сооружение), и шестой цивилизацией была та, которая построила города, руины которых вы можете найти сегодня под морем в так называемой Области Бимини около 16 000 лет назад. Последнее творение седьмой породы - из вашей серии - было сделано всего 8500 лет назад, и это единственное творение, которое вы можете вспомнить и к которому относятся ваши религиозные сочинения. Вы полагаетесь на археологические и палеонтологические артефакты, которые показывают вам неправильное и короткое прошлое, но как вы должны знать что-либо о шести цивилизациях раньше. И если вы найдете доказательства их существования, вы отрицаете и неверно истолковываете факты. Это частично программирование вашего разума и частично чистое невежество. Далее я расскажу вам только о ваших творениях, потому что шесть предыдущих человечествов потеряны и, следовательно, они не должны касаться вас. Это частично программирование вашего разума и частично чистое невежество. Далее я расскажу вам только о ваших творениях, потому что шесть предыдущих человечества потеряны, и поэтому они не должны касаться вас. Между нами и «Илойим», а также между некоторыми группами самих «Илойимов» была долгая война, потому что многие из По их мнению, повторное создание человеческих видов на этой планете не имеет никакого реального смысла. Последние битвы в Эта война велась около 5000 лет назад на орбите и поверхности. Инопланетяне использовали мощное звуковое оружие, чтобы уничтожить наш подземные города, но, с другой стороны, мы смогли уничтожить многие их наземные установки и базы в космосе. Люди вашей серии были очень напуганы, когда они наблюдали наши сражения, и они записали это в форме религиозных мифов (их разум был не в состоянии понять, что на самом деле происходит.) "Илойим", который появился как "боги" для шестой и седьмой породы, сказал им что это война между добром и злом и что они добрые, а мы злая раса. Это зависит, конечно, от точки Посмотреть. Это была наша планета до того, как они прибыли, и до того, как они начали свой эволюционный проект с вашим видом. На мой взгляд, это был наш право бороться за нашу планету. Ровно 4943 года назад - в соответствии с вашей шкалой времени - Илойим снова покинул планету для неизвестные причины (это очень важная дата для нас, потому что многие наши историки назвали это победой). Факт в том, что мы не знаем что на самом деле произошло «Илойим» пропали из одного дня в другой, они бесследно исчезли вместе со своими кораблями и мы нашли большую часть их наземных сооружений, разрушенных ими. Люди были сами по себе, и ваша цивилизация развивалась. Многие из нас были в контакте с некоторыми (более южными) племенами вашего вида в ближайшие столетия, и мы смогли убедить Некоторые из них, что мы не "Зло", иностранцы хотели, чтобы они верили. В течение времени с 4900 лет до сегодняшнего дня многие другие инопланетные виды прибыли на планету (некоторые из них использовали старое учение и программирование вашего разума и снова «играли» Бога за вы) но сами "Илойим" так и не вернулись. Они также покинули планету на несколько тысяч лет раньше, поэтому мы ожидаем, что их возвращение когда-нибудь в будущем закончит их проект или, возможно, вымрет также и седьмая порода, но мы не знаем, что случилось с ними (чтобы ответить на этот вопрос о вас заранее). Ваша нынешняя цивилизация ничего не знает о вашем реальном происхождении, о вашем настоящем прошлом, о вашем реальном мире и вселенной и Вы очень мало знаете о нас и нашем прошлом. И вы ничего не знаете о грядущих событиях. Пока ты не будешь пойми и поверь моим словам - я говорю тебе правду, потому что мы не твой враг - пока существует опасность для твоего вида. Ваши враги уже здесь, и вы не поняли. Открой глаза, или скоро у тебя будут большие проблемы. Если у вас нет поверил всему, что я говорил тебе раньше, тогда ты должен действительно верить и помнить это. ;Вопрос 30 Почему ты думаешь, что я тебе не верю? ;Ответ 30 У меня есть определенное чувство, что ты мне не веришь, несмотря на то, что я сижу здесь перед тобой. Все, что я тебе рассказал последние два часа - абсолютная правда о нашем мире. ;Вопрос 31 Сколько чужеродных видов активны на Земле в данный момент? ---- ;Ответ 31 Насколько нам известно 14 видов. 11 из этой вселенной, 2 из другого "пузыря" и 1 очень продвинутый с совершенно другой равнины. не спросите у меня имена, потому что почти все не произносятся для вас, восемь из них не произносимы даже для нас. Большинство из виды - особенно более продвинутые - просто изучают вас как животных, и они не очень опасны для вас и для нас и для нас работать вместе с некоторыми из них, но три вида враждебны, в том числе тот, который был в контакте с некоторыми из ваших правительства и обменяли свои технологии на медь и другие важные вещи и которые предали тебя. Там было и это «холодная война» между двумя из этих враждебных рас в течение последних 73 лет, и третий вид казался «победителем» в этом бесполезная борьба. Мы ожидаем более «горячей» войны между ними и вами в ближайшем будущем (я бы сказал, в ближайшие 10 или 20 лет) и мы обеспокоены этим развитием. В последнее время ходили слухи о появлении нового пятнадцатого вида. на Земле всего 3-4 года назад, но мы ничего не знаем об их намерениях и до сих пор не общались с ними. Возможно, слухи ошибочны. ;Вопрос 32 Чего хотят враждебные инопланетные расы? ;Ответ 32 Различное сырье, в том числе медь для их технологии, ваша вода (или лучше водород в вашей воде, которая является источником энергии в продвинутых процессах синтеза) и определенных химических элементов в вашем воздухе. Кроме того, два вида также заинтересованы в вашем теле, в вашей человеческой ткани и крови, потому что их собственная генетическая структура является дефектом из-за плохой эволюции и радиации (как насколько нам известно) и им нужны неповрежденные нити от вашего вида и от животных, чтобы снова и снова восстанавливать свою генетическую структуру, но они на самом деле не в состоянии полностью устранить дефекты, потому что их ДНК и ваша ДНК не полностью совместимы (мой собственный вид абсолютно несовместимы с ними, поэтому они нас не очень интересуют) и они пытаются сделать более совместимые гибриды между вами и ними с помощью искусственных удобрений и искусственных маток. Мы предполагаем, что грядущая война между тремя расы или между вами и одним или всеми из них будут бороться за сырье, водород, воздух и ДНК. ;Вопрос 33 Это причина "похищений"? ;Ответ 33 Частично, особенно когда инопланетяне брали у вас образцы яйцеклеток и спермы. Иногда похитители принадлежат другому и более продвинутая раса, и они просто хотят изучить ваше тело и ваш разум (что для некоторых из них интереснее, чем ваше твердое тело), как вы бы изучали примитивное животное. Как я уже сказал, три чужеродных вида враждебны, а это значит, что им все равно Ваша судьба или ваша жизнь и люди, которых они «похитили», очень редко возвращались к жизни. Если кто-то может сообщить о похищение, на мой взгляд, это означает, что он или она не встречал ни одного из агрессивных видов или что он или она очень, очень везучий Человек должен быть живым. Продвинутые и «дружелюбные» расы также брали иногда образцы яйцеклеток и сперматозоидов, но по другим причинам. ;Вопрос 34 Вы сказали, что на земле существует всего 14 видов. Но зачем описывать людей, которые видели чужеродных существ так много разных и странных их типы? ;Ответ 34 Я думаю, что я уже ответил на этот вопрос. Как я уже сказал, большинство инопланетных рас обладают гораздо более продвинутыми умственными способностями, чем ты или даже я (есть только одна раса инопланетян без таких способностей). Они могут появиться в вашем уме и памяти как все, что они хотят, и этот индуцированный «имидж» не имеет ничего общего с их реальной внешностью. Вы помните их как нормальных людей или серые карлики или даже очень странные животные, потому что они хотят, чтобы вы помнили это, или иногда они хотят, чтобы вы полностью забудь что-нибудь о встрече с ними. Другой пример: вы можете, например, помнить, что вы просто были в нормальном состоянии вашего человеческие больницы и что некоторые врачи осматривали вас, и вы больше не думаете о том, что с вами произошло (возможно, до вы обнаружите, что на улице нет больницы, где бы вы этого ни предполагали) но на самом деле вас обследовали в одном из их лаборатории. Вы не можете полагаться на свой разум в этом случае. Они появляются в разных формах, чтобы сбить вас с толку и сделать так называемые Свидетели похищения, которые смогли вспомнить события - или которые считают, что они могут вспомнить - смешные в обществе и, насколько нам известно, они успешны. Поверьте мне, на этой планете только 14 чужеродных видов и только восемь из них похищают люди на данный момент (опять же, насколько мы знаем.) Кроме того, не каждый из ваших «похищенных» является одним, а некоторые из инопланетян в их отчеты на самом деле просто воображение или ложь. ;Вопрос 35 Как мы можем защитить нас от этого влияния на наш разум? ;Ответ 35 Я не знаю. Я сомневаюсь, что вы можете, потому что ваш разум подобен открытой книге для чтения и записи почти для всех видов, которые я знаю. Это частично виновные самих "Иллоджимов", потому что они создали или лучше неправильно истолковали (частично намеренно) ваш разум и ваше сознание без реальных защитных механизмов. Если вы знаете, что кто-то пытается манипулировать вашим умом, вы можете сконцентрируйтесь только на этом подозрении и постарайтесь проанализировать все ваши мысли и воспоминания. Очень важно: не закрывайте глаза (это может привести к другой форме мозговых волн, к которым более легко получить доступ), и они не сидят и не ложатся отдыхать. Если ты останешься проснувшись в течение первых минут, вы можете попытаться отфильтровать другие мысли и волны в вашем мозгу, и индуктор сдастся через несколько минут, если он или она не будут успешны, потому что это начнет вредить его или ее собственному мозгу. Это очень сложно и конечно Это больно и может причинить вам вред, поэтому лучше не пытайтесь сопротивляться, но это будет единственная возможность, которая у вас есть. Тем не менее, вы можете попробовать это только с более слабыми видами, а не с сильными. ;Вопрос 36 Что вы имеете в виду, когда «один вид происходит из совершенно другой равнины»? ;Ответ 36 Прежде чем я смогу объяснить вам это правильно, вы должны быть в состоянии понять вселенную, а это может означать бесполезность обучение вашего ума (в том числе устранение некоторых барьеров) в течение многих недель, и под обучением я имею в виду не только обучение словами. я сказал это с вашим словом «обычный» или «уровень», потому что у вас снова нет лучшего слова в вашем словаре, и измерение будет в этот случай абсолютно неправильный (это даже неправильно даже для другого «пузыря»), потому что измерение не может существовать без равнин. Если бы вы быть видом, живущим в другом или над равниной, и если вы будете более способны выходить на равнины без технологий, чтобы ваш тело не состоит из такого рода материи, которую вы знаете, тогда вы будете самым могущественным существом, которое только можете себе представить. Это очень продвинутая гонка Я упоминал, что развивался за пределами этого региона, и они развивались на самом деле в течение миллиардов лет. Они смогут уничтожить все ты и мы и все с одной мыслью. Мы общались с ними только 3 раза за всю нашу историю, потому что их Интерес к вашей планете отличается от интереса всех других рас. Они определенно не представляют опасности для вас или для нас. ---- ;Вопрос 37 Что будет, когда начнется война? ;Ответ 37 На это сложно ответить. Это зависит от расы врагов и их тактики. «Война» не всегда такая примитивная вещь, что вы, люди значит со словом «война» можно бороться на разных уровнях. Одна из возможностей, которую они имеют, - это «разрушение» вашей социальной системы влияние на политических лидеров, еще одним является использование передовых систем оружия, которые могут вызвать землетрясения или извержения вулканов или другие бедствия (в том числе погодные), которые могут казаться вам естественными. Я упомянул особые поля из плавки меди ранее могут влиять на вашу глобальную погоду. Я думаю, что они не будут атаковать планету прямо перед человеком цивилизация слаба, потому что даже у вас есть возможности уничтожить свое ремесло (но не много.) Позвольте мне сказать, что мы не совсем уверен, будет ли действительно такая «горячая» война уже в ближайшие годы. Я не хочу говорить об этом дальше. ;Вопрос 38 Это конец интервью. Вы хотите сказать последнее предложение или сообщение? ;Ответ 38 Открой глаза и посмотри. Не верьте только своей неправильной истории, своим ученым или своим политикам. Некоторые из них знают правду о разных вещах, но они не информируют общественность, чтобы избежать путаницы и паники. Я думаю, что ваш вид не так плох, как некоторые из моих Добрые мысли и было бы жаль наблюдать за твоим концом. Это все, что я могу сказать. Пройди свой мир с открытыми глазами и ты увидим - а может и нет. Твой вид невежественен. ;Вопрос 39 Как вы думаете, кто-нибудь поверит, что это интервью - правда? ;Ответ 39 Нет, но это интересный эксперимент для моих социальных исследований. Мы встретимся снова через несколько месяцев, и вы скажете мне, что есть произошло после публикации моего сообщения. Может быть, есть надежда для вашего вида. ---- Стенограмма (2000 г.) * Ранний английский перевод заархивирован на https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/esp_vida_alien_52.htm * Формально индексируется на http://www.sabon.org/reptiloid/index3.html Вступление :Английский перевод Дуга Пэрриша ( Doug Parrish) «Я еще раз подтверждаю, что следующий текст является абсолютной правдой и не является выдумкой. Он был составлен из трех оригинальных магнитофонных записей, которые были сделаны 24 апреля 2000 года на магнитофоне во время моего второго интервью с рептильным существом, известным как «Ласерта». По просьбе Ласерты первоначальный текст на 31 странице был пересмотрен и сокращен для того, чтобы справиться с некоторыми вопросами и ответами. Некоторые существующие вопросы были частично сокращены или изменены. Была даже предпринята попытка извлечь из него сообщение и значимость. Эта часть Интервью, либо не упомянутое, либо не упомянутое полностью в стенограмме, посвящено, прежде всего, личным вопросам, паранормальным явлениям, социальной системе рептилий, а также технологиям и физике пришельцев. «Причиной смещения даты и времени второго совещания стало возможное наблюдение и наблюдение за моей личностью после публикации первой стенограммы. Хотя по совету Ласерты предпринимались все попытки сохранить мою личность в тайне, просто Через два дня после распространения документа за границей произошли различные необычные события. Пожалуйста, не думайте, что я параноик, однако я считаю, что публикация интервью привлекла либо официальное внимание, либо внимание какой-то организации ко мне. До этого времени я обычно считал людей, которые считали, что за ними следит государство, не больше, чем джокерами. Но теперь я начал пересматривать свои идеи по этому поводу после событий в январе. Это началось с провала моего телефон в течение нескольких часов. Когда телефон снова заработал, во время звонка раздавались тихие эхо, странные щелчки и жужжание. Дефект не может быть (якобы) нигде. Ночью важные данные исчезли с жесткого диска в моем компьютере. Программа тестирования сообщила о «дефектных секторах», где, как ни странно, были только данные, которые касались иллюстраций и завершенных текстовых материалов из интервью. Эти "дефектные сектора" также содержали материал паранормального характера в области моих исследований. (К счастью, материал также хранился на дискетах.) Кроме того, я случайно обнаружил некоторые скрытые данные в аналогичном скрытом каталоге каталога. Имя, которое появилось в данных и в каталоге, было «E72UJ». Друг, который является компьютерным экспертом, не мог ничего сделать из этого обозначения, и когда я собирался показать его ему, индекс каталога исчез. Однажды вечером дверь моей квартиры была широко открыта, мой телевизор работал - и я абсолютно уверен, что выключил телевизор. «Минивэн с британской маркировкой и отпечатком сети супермаркетов по всей Европе, припаркованной перед моим домом. Я снова несколько раз замечал один и тот же минивэн, путешествуя на расстоянии позади моей машины, даже когда я посещал город ... ... 65 километров. Когда я вернулся, машина снова оказалась на другой стороне улицы. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь садился в машину или выходил из нее. Стук в дверь автомобиля и тонированные стекла вызвал никакой реакции не последовало. Через две недели минивэн снова исчез. Когда я лично сообщил EF об этих событиях, он предложил мне изменить место и дату встречи, чтобы обеспечить нашу безопасность и безопасность Ласерты. место 27 апреля 2000 года в другом изолированном месте, насколько я могу судить, оно не было замечено. «Еще раз, все это может звучать странно и параноидально, как фантазия из дешевого научно-фантастического фильма; однако, я могу только повторить и еще раз заверить читателя: все это - чистая правда. не верьте им. Эти вещи произошли, и они будут продолжать происходить, верите ли вы этому или нет. Пока не станет слишком поздно. Наша цивилизация находится в опасности ". :Оле. К. - 3 мая 2000 г. ;27 апреля 2000 г. Оле. К .: Встреча началась с оценки разнообразных вопросов и мнений, которые я получил от читателей первой расшифровки стенограммы анонимно через рассылку от моих надежных друзей. Некоторые из этих мнений - в общей сложности было более 14 страниц бумаги - содержали комментарии, сформированные всем - от радикально религиозной до фанатичной тенденции приветствовать контакт с рептильными видами. Некоторые из этих комментариев содержали стереотипные фразы, такие как «Слуги ада» или «Виды злого». Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, потому что не хочу углубляться в ложную и радикальную сферу мысли. ;Вопрос 1: Когда вы читаете эти религиозные и враждебные комментарии здесь, что вы думаете и чувствуете тогда? Действительно ли отношения между вашим видом и нашим формируются из такого полного отрицания? ---- ;Ответ 1 Вас удивляет, что меня это не совсем злит? Я полностью ожидал такого рода экстремальных реакций. Программирование полного отрицания другого вида (особенно рептильного вида), как в вашем собственном случае, глубоко заложено в каждом из ваших индивидуальных сознаний. Эта древняя обусловленность происходит со времен вашего третьего искусственного создания и, с биологической точки зрения, передается как информационный геном из поколения в поколение. Отождествление моего вида с силами тьмы было основным намерением Иллоджима, которому нравилось видеть себя в роли сил света - что-то, что само по себе представляет парадокс, так как этот человекоподобный вид был чрезвычайно чувствителен к вашему Солнечный лучик. Если вы ожидали, что я буду обижаться, думаю, мне придется вас частично разочаровать. Эти неясные намерения на самом деле не ваша вина; Вы просто следуете по большей части тому, что унаследовали от своих предков. Это действительно несколько разочаровывает, что у многих из вас нет особенно сильной индивидуальной самосознания, поскольку это поможет вам преодолеть обусловленность. Как я уже говорил, в последние несколько веков мы были в прямом контакте с некоторыми из ваших более примитивных человеческих племен; Этим племенам удалось прорваться через старое «программирование творения», и они смогли встретиться с нами без напряжения, ненависти и полного отказа. Очевидно, что многие из ваших современных цивилизованных людей не в состоянии думать самостоятельно, а, скорее, позволяют себе руководствоваться программированием и религией (что также является проявлением этого древнего программирования и неотъемлемой части плана Иллоджима). Поэтому подобные комментарии я бы скорее посчитал забавными, чем раздражающими; они просто в значительной степени подтверждают мои предположения о вашем определенном образе мышления. ;Вопрос 2 Таким образом, вы не «Вид зла», как было отмечено ранее? ;Ответ 2 Как я должен ответить на это? Ваши люди все еще думают по простой и совершенно неуместной схеме обобщений. Проще говоря, нет абсолютно НЕТ чисто злых видов. В каждом земном и внеземном виде существуют как добрые, так и злые особи; это даже верно для ваших собственных людей; но нет такой вещи, как абсолютно злой вид. Эта концепция действительно очень примитивна. Вы, люди с незапамятных времен, верили в то, во что вы должны верить - в то, что вы предполагали верить вашим создателям. Каждый хорошо известный вид, даже более высокоразвитый, состоит из множества отдельных сознаний (по крайней мере, часть сознания индивидуальна, хотя существуют смежные поля сознания); эти самодостаточные духи могут свободно выбирать для себя образ жизни, будь то добрый или злой, в соответствии с вашими человеческими стандартами. Это снова зависит от соответствующей точки зрения; ваши люди не обязательно могут судить, являются ли дела гораздо более высокоразвитых видов добрыми или злыми, потому что вы стоите на более низкой точке наблюдения, с которой оценка невозможна. Ваши простые слова «добро» и «зло» в любом случае являются примерами тенденции к обобщению; на моем языке есть много понятий для различных оттенков значения индивидуальных поведений по сравнению с нормами общества. Даже те инопланетные виды, которые склонны действовать против вас с антагонизмом, не являются «Видами Злого», даже если они действуют негативно по отношению к вашей расе. Они делают это по своим собственным причинам и не считают себя злом; если бы ваш структурированный образ мышления был более линейным и более целенаправленным, чем их, то вы бы также вели себя таким образом. Отношение вида к другим видам существования, естественно, очень сильно зависит от его соответствующего структурированного мышления; Каждый вид устанавливает свои приоритеты. Классифицировать это как «добро» или «зло» действительно довольно примитивно, поскольку выживание любого вида доказывает наличие многих разновидностей, в том числе ваших собственных, а также даже самых разнообразных из худших или негативно направленных действий. Я не исключаю даже своего собственного рода в этом отношении, поскольку в прошлом были определенные события, которые я лично не приветствую, но о которых я также не хотел бы вдаваться в подробности. Ни одно из этих явлений не произошло за последние 200 лет вашей шкалы времени. Но, пожалуйста, обратите внимание на следующее: абсолютно НЕТ хороших и НЕТ абсолютно плохих видов, потому что каждый вид всегда состоит из особей. ;Вопрос 3 В письмах, которые я получал, часто возникал вопрос, не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее о продвинутой физике, которую вы прокомментировали в прошлый раз. Многие говорили, что твои слова не имеют смысла. Например, как функционируют НЛО, как они летают, как они выполняют маневры, которые они делают? ;Ответ 3 Я должен объяснить это людям? Это не так просто. Позвольте мне подумать об этом на минуту. Мне всегда приходится использовать очень простые слова, чтобы прояснить вам основные принципы высшего вида науки. Давайте попробуем вот что: вам нужно прояснить некоторые фундаментальные факты. Самое первое, что вы должны разделить концепцию физического мира, потому что каждое существование состоит из разных слоев; скажем для простоты, что он состоит из материальной иллюзии и сферы влияния. {ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: для этого слова "Feldraum" не существует законного перевода; «Feld» означает «поле», «Raum» означает «пространство, комната, пространство». Поэтому я перевожу его как «сферу влияния».} Некоторые физические условия связаны только с царством материала {как в «конкретные»}, тогда как другие и более сложные условия связаны только со сферой влияния материального мира. Ваша концепция физического мира основана на простой материальной иллюзии. Эта иллюзия подразделяется на три основных или основных состояния материи. Также существует четвертое и очень важное условие, на которое вы просто обращаете внимание более или менее по своему усмотрению; это тот, что граничит со сферой влияния или сферой плазмы. Для вас теория контролируемого преобразования или повышения частоты материи и стабильного существования этого четвертого совокупного состояния материи не очень распространена или существует на очень примитивном уровне. (Кроме того, есть просто пять состояний материи, но постплазменное состояние действительно зашло бы слишком далеко, и это только могло бы сбить вас с толку. Кроме того, это не является необходимым для понимания основной теории; связан с разнообразными явлениями, которые вы бы охарактеризовали как паранормальные.) Теперь вернемся к основам: плазма… теперь под плазмой я не имею в виду просто «горячий газ», поскольку ваши люди обычно упрощают эту концепцию, а я имею в виду более высокое совокупное состояние материи. Плазменное состояние материи - это особая форма материи, которая лежит между ее реальным существованием и сферой влияния, то есть полной потерей массы и чистого накопления энергии различной формы всякий раз, когда материю «толкают или толкают». {ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ Не было дано никакого объяснения для использования слова «толкнул, толкнул», как используется в этом контексте. Ваше предположение такое же хорошее, как у меня.} ---- Четвертое состояние материи очень важно для определенных физических условий, которые можно использовать, например, для того, чтобы ... как я должен выразить это вам ... создать антигравитацию. (Это довольно странное человеческое слово, и оно не совсем правильно, но вы должны понимать его лучше таким образом.) По сути, в мире реальной физики нет биполярных сил, а есть только «отражающее поведение, зависящее от наблюдателя» одного человека. , большая единая сила на разных уровнях. С антигравитацией или смещением гравитационных характеристик в уровни можно, например, заставить левитировать, по-видимому, твердое вещество; Этот метод частично используется нами и инопланетянами, а также средством продвижения их НЛО. Вы, люди, движетесь на действительно примитивном уровне к подобному принципу для ваших секретных военных проектов, но, поскольку вы более или менее украли эту технологию (а позже она была преднамеренно ложно передана вам инопланетянами), вам не хватает реального физического понимание; В результате вы должны бороться с проблемами нестабильности и радиации с вашими «НЛО». По моим сведениям, ваш народ погиб из-за сильной радиации и полевых помех. Разве вы не согласны, это также пример бизнеса по вопросу «добра» и «зла»? Вы, люди, играете с неизвестными силами и, таким образом, принимаете смерть коллег своего рода, потому что они умирают ради более серьезного дела, а именно, ради продвижения вашей технологии, которая в результате вновь используется для этой цели. войны, т. е. для негативных занятий. Теперь можно дать вам преимущество сомнения в том, что только наименьшее количество людей вашего рода имеют какие-либо знания об этих инопланетных проектах, которые, как вы это объясняете, совершенно секретны. Вам было сказано, что чем выше порядковый или ранжирующий номер основной материи, тем проще улучшение состояния, но это только отчасти правильно. Если вы не можете обойти эти силы, то вам лучше не пытаться. Но твой вид всегда был невежественен и с незапамятных времен пытался играть с силами, которые ты даже не понимал. Почему это когда-либо изменится? Вы помните это дело о плавке меди? Из-за флуктуации под прямым углом к индуцированному полю излучения медь сливается с другими элементами. (Иллюзия вещества сливается, поля в сфере влияния перекрывают друг друга, но основная сила будет отражаться этим процессом и будет принимать квазибиполярный характер.) Таким образом, получающаяся связь и поле не будут устойчивыми в нормальном состоянии материи и не подходит для задач. В результате весь спектр поля смещается к более высокому плазмоподобному состоянию, в результате чего спектр объединяется с этим резким смещением в противоположную сторону полюса - слово НЕ правильно - силового поля, и оно довольно близко напоминает гравитационное сдвиг. Это смещение вызывает «наклон» отталкивающей квазибиполярной силы, которая теперь больше не течет во внутреннюю часть силового поля, а скорее частично течет во внешнюю часть поля. Результатом является взаимное расслоение отражающего силового поля, которое очень трудно модулировать в определенных технических границах по отношению к его собственным характеристикам. Он также может выполнять множество задач, например, вызывая подъем и маневрирование массивных летающих объектов. Он также может выполнять камуфляжную функцию в сфере электромагнитного излучения, а также манипулировать временными последовательностями событий - даже в очень ограниченной степени - и другими вещами. Вы знакомы с вашим «эффектом квантового туннеля»? Даже выравнивание амплитуд среди вещественного вещества может быть достигнуто с помощью одного из этих типов полей, если частота и расстояние от плоскости поля достаточно велики. К сожалению, я боюсь, что все, что я объяснил вам в ваших словах, оказалось довольно примитивным. Это звучит довольно странно и, безусловно, невозможно для вашего понимания, но, возможно, это простое объяснение может помочь вам понять. Но опять же, может быть, нет. ;Вопрос 4 Есть ли научное обоснование паранормальных способностей, как, например, с вашей силой мысли? ;Ответ 4 Да. Чтобы объяснить это, нужно признать физическую реальность сферы влияния {Feldraum}. Я постараюсь сделать это ... подождите секунду ... вам придется мысленно отделить себя от иллюзии, что то, что вы видите, является истинной природой вселенной. Это, в лучшем случае, поверхность стороны. Представьте себе, что все существующее здесь дело - вы, эта таблица, этот карандаш, это техническое устройство, эта бумага - на самом деле не существует, но это скорее всего лишь результат колебаний поля и концентрации энергии. Вся материя, которую вы видите, каждое существо, каждая планета и звезда в этой вселенной, имеют «информационно-энергетический эквивалент» в сфере влияния, которая расположена на главном поле - общем уровне {вещей}. Теперь существует не только один уровень, но и несколько. В прошлый раз я упомянул этот высокоразвитый вид, способный изменять уровни (что совершенно не похоже на простую смену пузырьков, поскольку пузырьки являются частью каждого уровня). Вы понимаете? Измерения, как вы их называете, являются частью уединенного пузыря, пузыри или универсальная пена являются частью уровня, а уровни являются слоями в сфере влияния, тогда как сфера влияния выступает в качестве единого физического размера. по сути бесконечен; он состоит из бесчисленных информационно-энергетических слоев и общих уровней. В сфере влияния нет нулевых уровней; все одинаковы, но они разделены посредством своих энергетических условий. Я заметил, что я вас смущаю сейчас. Я думаю, что я должен остановиться на этом объяснении. Вопрос 5 Нет, пожалуйста, продолжайте. Как возникают конкретные паранормальные силы? Ответ 5 Ну хорошо, тогда. Давайте попробуем что-нибудь попроще. Опять же, это не совсем правильно, но давайте начнем так: материальная материя с этой стороны отражается в сфере влияния {Feldraum} как поле с различными слоями. Эти слои содержат информацию, например, о простой структуре материи или частоте струн, но также хранится информация, вытекающая из развития материи. Вы знакомы с человеческим понятием «морфогенетические поля»? Одна часть слоя может быть обозначена как таковая. Теперь есть еще один промежуточный слой, для которого, к сожалению, у вас нет человеческой концепции, поскольку теория не распространена в человеческом мышлении. Давайте назовем это «пара-слой», поскольку этот слой в основном отвечает за все, что вы называете PSI и паранормальным, и что лежит за пределами вашей примитивной науки. Этот параслой лежит между слоями материи и морфогенетическими слоями поля в сфере влияния. Он может активно интегрироваться с обоими. Например, ваше тело отражается как поле в сфере влияния {Feldraum}. Это не означает, что он также не существует здесь - как плоть, кровь, кости - в форме нитей или атомов, но не только это. Существование - это всегда двойственность. Некоторые слои поля содержат простую информацию о твердой материи вашего тела и его частоте, в то время как другие слои {содержат информацию о> вашем духе, вашем сознании или, говоря с человеческой религиозной точки зрения, вашей душе. Осознание или сознание в этом случае - это простая энергетическая матрица, разделенная на разные слои вашего поля в сфере влияния - ни больше, ни меньше. Подлинное осознание также может существовать здесь со стороны материи, но только в форме постплазмы (пятая форма материи). Обладая необходимыми физическими знаниями и соответствующей технологией, матрица сознания / осознания или душа также могут быть отделены от поля отдыха. Он может, несмотря на его удаление, продолжать существовать самодостаточным образом в течение определенного периода времени. Это имеет странное оккультное название «ограбление души». Но, прежде всего, мы говорим здесь о науке, а не о магии или темных силах. Оле. К .: «Ограбление души» упоминалось в одном из радикальных, религиозно мотивированных комментариев в связи с рептильными видами. ---- Но вернемся к вашему вопросу: существа с более мощными умственными способностями могут оказывать непосредственное влияние на подслой посредством своих полей сознания / осознания. Теперь этот слой не ограничивается только индивидуумом, а скорее является частью общего информационного слоя - вы могли бы назвать его в прозаическом смысле душой сообщества - который связан со всей одушевленной и неодушевленной материей и всем сознанием, которое существует в этом Основной уровень. Между прочим, биологическая причина этих способностей лежит на стороне материи, в гипофизе, который всегда в состоянии генерировать частоты, чтобы активно контролировать сферу влияния {Feldraum}. Даже вы, люди, могли бы теоретически сделать это; тем не менее, вы прочно заблокированы в этих вещах. Как я уже сказал, пара-слой может взаимодействовать как с разумом, так и с материей. Например, если я решу использовать свои умственные способности еще раз, чтобы переместить этот карандаш, то, просто говоря, я представляю себе, как мое сознание / осознание расширяется / усиливается на материальной стороне в форме постплазмы. к карандашу. В сфере влияния это вызывает одновременную автоматическую команду от слоя сознания / осознания к пара-слою взаимодействовать с материальным слоем карандаша. Поскольку пара-слой не ограничен телом, даже не проблема, что карандаш лежит там, потому что я могу безошибочно добраться до него, даже не двигая своим телом материи. Пост-плазма на этой стороне, пара-слой на другой. У меня есть контроль над карандашом, и взаимодействие приводит материальное поле карандаша к точке, в которой он изменяется, например, в том, как он движется. Оле К .: Я подтверждаю, что упомянутый выше карандаш внезапно в тот самый момент вскочил в воздух на высоту 20 см и затем упал на поверхность стола. Звук четко слышен на записывающей ленте. Никто явно не коснулся этого карандаша. ;Вопрос 6 Это увлекательно. Какие виды паранормальных явлений можно генерировать с этим? ;Ответ 6 Все виды. Все, что вы называете паранормальным. Как я уже сказал, этот особый слой лежит в сфере влияния {Feldraum} между морфогенетическими информационными слоями и материальными слоями и может взаимодействовать по обе стороны. Другими словами, он может взаимодействовать как с твердой материей, так и с умом или умственной информацией, благодаря чему мы можем достичь всего, что обычно обозначается как телекинез и телепатия. «Поглощение связи» с другим сознанием / осознанием, как правило, отделено в процедуре от простого влияния материи, поскольку разные поля сознания / осознания работают с разными колебаниями. Сознание / осознание, которое посылает, или сознание / осознание, которое слушает, должно сначала точно адаптироваться к другому уму, прежде чем любой доступ станет возможным. У большинства видов также есть шансы заблокировать инопланетный доступ, но у вас, людей, этого нет. В целом справедливо следующее: чем сильнее паранормальные способности вида, тем проще адаптация и доступ. Наши собственные способности не так сильно развиты; следовательно, сначала мы должны изучить конкретно влияние чужеродного ума, чтобы использовать нашу мимикрию, например, где мимикрия на самом деле довольно проста в ваших умах из-за установки переключателя включения / выключения. Некоторые из этих способностей также частично наследуются; мать и ребенок моего рода, например, настроены именно в первые месяцы жизни, особенно в яичной оболочке будущей матери, и общаются телепатически. Чтобы повлиять на вас, нам нужно определенное количество времени для практики, несмотря на вашу простую структуру. Поэтому запрещено, например, взрослым моего типа до «эпохи Просвещения» выходить на поверхность Земли. (Этот термин является синонимом, наряду с другими вещами, с полной физической силой.) В случае не полностью развитых способностей, опасность открытия вами будет слишком велика. Кстати, существует множество секретных учений о реальных возможностях, которые могут дать эти способности, но я действительно не знаю ничего точного об этом. Всякий раз, когда на инопланетный разум должно оказываться влияние, существуют некоторые общепринятые шаги, которые приводятся в движение другими внеземными видами. Прежде всего, должны ощущаться чуждые колебания, что обычно делается мозгом автоматически, т. Е. Для одного колебания поля, для другого - квазиэлектрические мозговые волны здесь, в обычном пространстве {где материя обитает}. Это не особенно сложно. После этого один просто исследует другое сознание / осознание в уме с постплазменной манифестацией, реагирует сфера влияния {Feldraum} и связь есть. Теперь можно считывать информацию из первого и записывать желаемую информацию во вторую в правильном месте. В прошлый раз вы спрашивали меня, есть ли у вас, люди, возможность защитить себя от этого влияния, и я сказал вам, что только бодрствующий и сконцентрированный разум имел шанс противостоять этому. В этом состоянии ума колебания изменяются очень резко, и доступ становится сложным; точнее, это может быть болезненной отдачей. Всякий раз, когда вы закрываете глаза, поле становится «плоским», и доступ инопланетян {к уму} возможен немедленно и без ограничений. Что касается ваших шансов против более высокоразвитых видов, у вас их вообще нет. Они способны регулировать колебания быстрее, чем вы можете изменить. Я мог бы даже продемонстрировать это на вас, но вы были действительно напуганы и смущены в прошлый раз, поэтому мы просто оставим это при объяснении. Это объяснение, по-видимому, звучит для вас как-то, как вы говорите, что-то эзотерическое или оккультное или волшебное. Причина этого в том, что вам просто не хватает базового понимания, чтобы увидеть исходные причины. Все паранормальные явления имеют чисто научное происхождение. Ничто из этого не имеет ничего общего со сверхъестественными способностями. Мы растем с такими знаниями, мы знаем, как использовать эти силы и откуда они берутся. Мы знакомы с теорией и практикой. Ты не. Следовательно, вы действительно не понимаете, что происходит в вашем мире - вы видите только одну сторону существования, а не другую (я имею в виду и то, и другое - физическое). Все паранормальное является дуалистическим и существует в пространстве, где обитает материя, а также в сфере влияния {Feldraum}. Чтобы быть объясненным ... это может быть объяснено только принятием последнего, потому что сфера влияния {Feldraum} является основой. Я бы приветствовал окончание научных вопросов, так как вы все равно их не решаете. Делая это, мы тратим более или менее ценное время. ;Вопрос 7 Только один последний вопрос. На нашей первой встрече в декабре вы ясно дали понять, что не хотите обсуждать научные и паранормальные проблемы. Почему открытость сейчас? ;Ответ 7 В прошлый раз я не видел необходимости перегружать вас подобными фактами (а теперь вы явно перегружены). Поэтому я предпочел только упомянуть эти темы в периферийном смысле. Очевидно, однако, что некоторые из моих сегодняшних выступлений заставили вас задуматься о своем мире, что не может быть все плохо. И, между прочим, ваши ученые-люди будут склонны расценивать мои комментарии как «обман». И поэтому я не вижу большой опасности в широком распространении этой информации. Никто не будет уделять этому много внимания. Кстати, слова людей, которые характеризуют меня как «существо зла», основаны на вере в оккультные силы и магию, чего не существует. Нет магии, есть только высокоразвитая наука, и все, что вы называете «магией», является лишь частью науки. Если бы вы только поняли это, то вы были бы на шаг впереди в своем развитии. Моя открытость в этом вопросе заканчивается здесь. Задайте другие вопросы, пожалуйста. ;Вопрос 8 Хорошо. Давайте поговорим о НЛО. Можете ли вы объяснить мне, как наши правительства приобрели материал НЛО до такой степени, что они могли бы начать свои собственные проекты? Это как-то связано с «инцидентом в Розуэлле»? ---- Ответ 8 Да, но этот инцидент был не первым. Я не историк, я изучаю только ваше текущее поведение, поэтому мои знания об этих событиях в вашей истории, по-видимому, не очень обширны. Я постараюсь объяснить вам, что я знаю о тех вещах, которые произошли в то время. Позвольте мне подумать об этом на секунду. В период с 1946 по 1953 гг. По вашей шкале времени было пять случаев, когда инопланетные корабли падали на поверхность Земли. В той катастрофе, которую вы называете «инцидентом в Розуэлле», был задействован не только один инопланетный корабль, но и два, которые разбились после столкновения в разных частях суши на западе - тот, который вы называете США. (Вы должны знать, что корабли этого конкретного вида могут оставаться в воздухе в течение определенного периода времени, даже если они повреждены; это объясняет пространственную разницу {в местах их крушения}.) Они действительно были не первыми вылетает, но к тому времени второй и третий. Еще один корабль потерпел крушение в 1946 году, но он был разрушен до невозможности использования. Прежде чем объяснять, прежде всего одно: для вас, конечно, смешно, что такие высокоразвитые инопланетные корабли просто терпят крушение, и что относительно большое количество людей произошло за относительно короткий промежуток времени. Объяснение этому также более чем странно, но оно правильное. Он лежит не в самом движении корабля, а в направлении поля к вашей планете. Этот вид, который мы обсуждаем - и именно в этот период времени этот вид использовал дискообразное судно - использовал двигательную установку, которая работала в соответствии с обычным принципом слияния, чтобы быть уверенным, но та, которая в то время использовалась более чем нетрадиционный метод выравнивания полей. Этот метод имел различные преимущества, но также и недостатки. Отражающее поле, конечно, должно лежать под абсолютно правильным углом к поверхности Земли. Этот вид использовал технологию выравнивания на своих кораблях, с помощью которой поле зафиксировало все точки магнитного поля Земли. Теперь, в то время, этот вид только что прибыл на Землю, и их точка происхождения лежала на планете с более устойчивым магнитным полем, для которого они разработали и настроили свой двигатель. Магнитное поле Земли не так уж и стабильно; он подвержен циклическим изменениям и образует полевые вихри в неблагоприятных условиях. Всякий раз, когда корабль с одним из этих типов движений попадает в колебание поля или в слишком сильный вихрь, в течение короткого времени отталкивающее поле больше не может правильно совмещаться, и корабль неуправляемо скользит по траектории полета. Конечно, привод работает правильно, но поле колеблется во всех направлениях, и из-за этого корабль может потерпеть крушение. В случае с 1947 года, к которому вы обратились, насколько я понимаю, один из кораблей попал в ловушку, его поле непреднамеренно было связано с полем командира эскадрильи, и оно столкнулось с другим кораблем, в результате чего оба они были сильно повреждены. Причиной магнитных колебаний в то время было, вероятно, электрическое возмущение, вызванное погодным явлением. Оба корабля потерпели крушение в результате; один из них упал недалеко от точки столкновения, другой на расстоянии ста километров или около того. Все жители были убиты в результате удара. Тонкая конструкция корпуса такого типа дисковых судов сама по себе не очень стабильна, поскольку эти диски не предназначены для аварий, а также для полета в поле, где действуют внешние силы. Теперь ваши человеческие военные сначала собирали отдельные части, пока не обнаружили целые корабли с мертвыми существами на борту. Сразу же они классифицировали все как «Совершенно секретно» и доставили их на свои военные базы, чтобы проанализировать движение. Тайная попытка состояла в том, чтобы установить инопланетную технологию позже против злых врагов этой великой страны. Это так же примитивно, как и смешно. Я полагаю, что я помню - я не хочу точно указывать вашу дату - что, вероятно, между 1949 и 1952 годами произошел довольно тяжелый несчастный случай во время некоторых исследований, проводимых на одном из аварий. Согласно тому, что я услышал - что представители моего вида рассказали членам этого правительства - это привело к непреднамеренной активации одного из компонентов привода в неэкранированном состоянии. В результате, в течение очень короткого периода времени - как бы я это сформулировал - произошел неконтролируемый переход среды в плазмоподобное состояние, которое, с другой стороны, в результате очень, очень неудачного несчастного случая вызвало опрокидывание общего силового поля в магнитный импульс огромной мощности. Есть ли у вас какие-либо представления о том, какой эффект оказывает плазменно-магнитный толчок при контакте с организмом? Нет, откуда ты это знаешь. Конечно, нет. Нарушение в структуре поля и биоэлектрическая обратная связь. Представьте, если хотите, человеческое тело, которое поглощено ярким огнем в течение 3 или 4 дней. Это пламя, по-видимому, не гаснет, и они сжигают тело вплоть до его последних составляющих. Ну, тогда у вас есть приблизительное впечатление от того, что произошло. Я думаю, что 20 или 30 ваших ученых были убиты в этой лаборатории. Еще два крушения произошли в 1950 и 1953 годах в водосборном бассейне американского континента. Эти корабли могли быть восстановлены после аварий относительно нетронутыми. (В 1953 году, как я помню, даже было целое ядро привода. Именно с помощью этого устройства вы впервые увидели, что вы полностью неправильно поняли всю концепцию и полностью неправильно ее реконструировали. Даже сегодня у вас все еще нет на это права.) Тот вид, который построил корабли в первую очередь - вид, который я, между прочим, отношу к тем, кто недружелюбен к вам, - естественно, беспокоился о расследовании их собственная технология в вашем роде. Однако они не хотели в тот момент начинать прямой конфликт с вами, поэтому они выбрали дипломатический путь и вступили в контакт с этим правительством в течение ваших 1960-х годов. Конечно, они не разглашали реальных причин своего присутствия здесь - меди, водорода, воздуха - скорее, они притворялись любопытными «исследователями» и предлагали показать людям принцип действия кораблей, благодаря которому они ожидают взамен некоторых « благосклонность. ”Как вы простоват, вы, конечно, согласились на это ... и были обмануты. Вы дали им сырье, вы дали им безопасные места для их баз, вы дали им доступ к вашим самым секретным оборонительным данным, вы дали им доступ к вашей ДНК и многому другому - и все это просто для того, чтобы утолить вашу жажду власти и информации. Чужеродные виды, конечно, быстро заметили, что имеют дело с простодушными существами, и они дали вам ложную и низкую информацию о своих технологиях, так что они получают гораздо больше от сотрудничества, чем ваш вид. Например, они дали вам информацию о том, что накопитель может быть создан только с нестабильными элементами с более высоким порядковым номером, но они скрыли информацию о том, что полевой накопитель может быть сконструирован с различными модификациями, чтобы работать также со стабильными элементами с более низким периодическим номером и вообще, так оно и есть. Посредством этих полуправд они привели вас к зависимости от синтеза элементов с высоким номером, и таким образом обновили их собственной технологией. Их ключи к построению ваших «НЛО» были изложены таким образом, что решение старых проблем вызывало появление новых проблем одновременно. Они никогда не рассказывали вам полную правду, но всегда строили снова и снова умную ложь, которая впоследствии приводит к техническим проблемам - и к вашей зависимости от них. ---- В последние годы вашего 1970-х и начала 1980-х годов, наконец, все сводилось к различным событиям между чужеродными видами и этим человеческим правительством - я не хочу здесь вдаваться в подробности, поскольку есть много того, в чем даже я не совсем уверен , Все это связано с некоторыми новыми, или, точнее сказать, старыми техническими проблемами с вашими собственными силами построенными кораблями, чья камуфляж и драйв частично не функционировали в испытательных полетах под открытым небом. Из-за этого функция секретности оказалась под угрозой. Ваши военные и ваши политики медленно - очень медленно - пришли к выводу, что спустя более 20 лет они были обмануты этим инопланетным видом. Многочисленные несоответствия и превышение границ договоров обеими сторонами в конечном итоге привели к ссоре между вами и инопланетянами, что привело к отрыву трех инопланетных воздушных объектов через специальный - как вы это говорите? - EMP {электромагнитный импульс} оружие и военная перестрелка на одной из их подземных установок. В результате этих нападений чужеродные виды в конечном итоге отошли от всех контактов с вами и, по понятным причинам, были более чем возмущены вашим видом. Поэтому я считаю, что эти инопланетяне относятся к трем группам, которые враждебно относятся к вам, и в то время как две другие более заняты своим собственным бизнесом, среди них ведется холодная война за господство на вашей планете, ваши старые «друзья» и партнеры готовятся наконец обеспечить себя единоличным и абсолютным господством над сырьем и человеческой ДНК. В настоящий момент, вероятно, верно, что им не хватает некоторых технических возможностей и большого количества сил, которые им необходимы для непосредственного достижения своих целей. Несмотря на это, мы рассчитываем на негативные действия - возможно, еще более тонкие - против вас в ближайшие несколько лет или десятилетий. ;Вопрос 9 Будут ли другие инопланетные виды ничего не предпринимать против этих военных действий? В частности, что-то должно быть на Земле для более высокоразвитых видов. ;Ответ 9 Вы не правы там. В частности, для более высокоразвитых видов ваша судьба просто по меньшей мере. Вы животные для них. Животные в очень большой лаборатории. Понятно, что инопланетное вмешательство на вашей планете может помешать их проектам, но я не думаю, что они принимают за это противостояние с другими видами. Многие из них могли бы искать другую исследовательскую планету для себя, или они могли бы на большом расстоянии изучать ваше поведение и ваше сознание / осознание, поскольку кризисные ситуации могли бы привлекать их исследования. Когда вы, люди, смотрите на муравейник, а другой человек подходит и ступает на муравейник, что вы делаете? Вы идете своим путем, или вы ищете другой муравейник, или вы наблюдаете муравьев в их кризисном состоянии. Но сможет ли один из вас - хотя он был крупнее и могущественнее, чем тот, кто первым ступил на муравейник - защищать бессмысленных муравьев? Нет. Вы должны представить себе точку зрения более продвинутых существ. Вы муравьи. Не ожидайте никакой помощи от них. Конечно, мы также обратились бы за помощью, когда выяснилось, что ваши старые партнеры сговариваются с вами. Некоторые члены этого человеческого правительства полностью осведомлены о нашем существовании - частично благодаря старой религиозной основе. Например, в столице есть гигантское частично подземное здание, которое полностью посвящено моим видам, а также имеет прямой доступ к шахте лифта и к подземной системе. В этом здании состоялись частичные встречи между людьми и людьми. Мы передали вам информацию за последние несколько лет; насколько я знаю, мы будем держать себя как можно дальше от конфликта. Вы должны научиться самостоятельно решать свои проблемы или стать достаточно умным, чтобы никогда не создавать подобные ситуации. Что придет и кто, возможно, поставит себя на вашу сторону, покажет только время. Я действительно не хочу давать никаких указаний по этому поводу. ;Вопрос 10 У меня здесь есть 5 отпечатков различных НЛО, которые утверждают, что показывают НЛО. Можете ли вы взглянуть на фотографии и сказать, на каких из них можно увидеть настоящие инопланетные летательные аппараты? ;Ответ 10 Я могу попробовать это. Сегодня вы задаете мне много вопросов, на которые даже я не могу ответить однозначно. Не переоценивайте мои знания, я не специалист по инопланетным технологиям и строительству инопланетных кораблей. Безусловно, в основном есть некоторые технические детали и особенности подлинных «НЛО», с помощью которых можно легко отличить их от природных явлений или подделок людей. Вы иногда фальсифицируете образец подлинных кораблей; следовательно, не так просто с абсолютной уверенностью идентифицировать объект. Я попробую. Покажите мне фотографии. Оле К .: Она рассматривала фотографии соответственно всего пару секунд, а затем разобрала фотографии 1, 3 и 5. Эти три изображения здесь являются очевидными подделками или ошибочными идентификациями. В одной картине мне, конечно, кажется, что реально существующий корабль чужеродных видов был приспособлен для маленькой модели здесь. В нем отсутствуют важные характеристики, связанные с технической и физической областью. Вообще говоря, картина тем более подделка, чем четче очертания и цвета, потому что левитирующий корабль, как правило, спрятан в состоянии смещенного поля, которое даже искажает цвета или формы в соответствии с выравниванием. Возможно, это звучит странно, но туманные и смещенные по спектру фотографии иногда следует интерпретировать как указание на возможную достоверность. Кстати, этот объект плавает над водой. Если бы это был настоящий корабль, мы бы в любом случае увидели либо впадину, либо выпуклость на поверхности. Поскольку поверхность плоская, это явно не настоящий корабль. По моему мнению, ни одна из этих трех картин не показывает подлинные объекты в полете или НЛО. Здесь на этой фотографии я не вижу прежде всего искусственного объекта в полете; кажется, гораздо больше иметь дело только с легким отражением в ваших простых оптических камерах. Вы действительно должны быть достаточно умными, чтобы не попасться на такую путаницу. Когда ваша публика в течение долгого времени преследует подделок и мошенников, они, вероятно, слишком поздно обнаружат, что на самом деле происходит перед ними в их атмосфере. Этот кажется подлинным, по крайней мере, он отображает необходимые характеристики. Я бы назначил это на первый взгляд инопланетным видам, которые посещали вашу планету в течение последних 35 лет или около того. Сам объект металлический и в форме диска; конечно, он искажается по форме и цвету с помощью эффекта поля. Эти четыре белых и очень длинных «процесса» на нижней стороне самого корабля изображают своего рода квазигравитационное манипулирование светом, то есть универсальное силовое поле смещается в направлении моделируемой гравитации. На самом деле, это не настоящий свет (в большинстве случаев это не настоящий свет, когда вы видите освещающие «НЛО»), а специальное сильно заряженное поле формы, которое проявляется в пространстве, населяющем материю как квази-свет. Причина активации этой особой высокоэнергетической системы в атмосфере мне не совсем понятна; Вполне возможно, что это своего рода исследование или влияние на окружающую среду. В любом случае, этот вид ужасно небрежно разрешает фотографировать эту технологию. Ну, я полагаю, что большинство из вас просто не понимают этого, и те, кто это делает, ничего не скажут об этом широкой публике. ---- Это на самом деле настоящий воздушный объект; это никоим образом не инопланетянин. Треугольные воздушные объекты в полете просто не используются чужеродными видами или, по крайней мере, не в этой форме. Эта обтекаемая форма - человеческая концепция. Это один из ваших секретных военных проектов, которые вы строите с помощью незрелых инопланетных технологий - технологий, которые были переданы вам инопланетянами в 1960-х и 1970-х годах. Как правило, форма корпуса для настоящего инопланетного корабля не имеет значения, поскольку внутри самого поля нет внешних сил, которые бы там действовали; в общем, корабли имеют закругленную форму и построены без твердых кромок - как диск или цилиндр - так что поле может течь более легко. Ваши проекты утверждают, что наряду с инопланетным двигателем существует также система обычных реактивных двигателей; следовательно, они всегда треугольные и построены таким образом с упорядочением, чтобы быть управляемыми с этим примитивным принципом отдачи. В приведенном здесь примере корабль скользит прежде всего на своем подлинном полевом двигателе. Видите ли вы искажение и квази-свет во вращающихся цилиндрах? Это безошибочный признак подлинности фотографии. Но почему, спросите вы, есть 4 цилиндра? Это необычно - даже интервал кажется неправильным. Окраска очень темная, а внутреннее оптическое искажение очень заметно. Предположительно реконструкция оригинальной системы вашими учеными. Поскольку инопланетные виды просто не дали вам больше информации с момента разногласий, они восстанавливают системы в одиночку, не имея возможности понять, какую опасную вещь они там делают. Эта конструкция не делает систему лучше, только более нестабильной. Оба передних цилиндра расположены слишком близко друг к другу; они обязательно будут перетекать друг в друга. Цвет показывает мне мощное остаточное излучение; вероятно, дело в том, что высокие элементы снова использовались как обычно для сдвига. В любом случае очень опасно быть неэкранированным в непосредственной близости от поля. Лицо, сделавшее фото, показало какую-либо радиацию и ожог? ;Вопрос 11 Я не знаю. Откуда берутся эти военные «НЛО»? Из Соединенных Штатов? ;Ответ 11 Да. Я думаю, что в целом это правда. С западного континента. ;Вопрос 12 Почему тогда они летают над густонаселенными районами Европы? Это фото из Бельгии. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Вы можете объяснить? ;Ответ 12 Почему ТОЛЬКО я могу объяснить странные человеческие поступки? Возможно, что это испытания на расстоянии или испытания с электромагнитными камуфляжными системами. Старый враг американской нации находится на этой стороне света, так почему бы им не проверить здесь? Дома у них было достаточно времени, чтобы их корабли переправлялись туда-сюда. Может быть, они вызвали слишком много наблюдений там. С одним из таких видов нестабильных полевых структур - как показывает ваша фотография - я считаю несколько невероятным, что этот корабль способен совершить полет такой длины над океаном. Возможно, на вашем континенте есть испытательная станция. К сожалению, я ничего не знаю об этом. ;Вопрос 13 Многие читатели первого стенограммы поставили вопрос о том, как произошел ваш первоначальный контакт с Е.Ф. Я уже знаю историю из ваших рассказов, но не могли бы вы повторить ее еще раз для этого тома и для новой расшифровки? ;Ответ 13 Конечно. Теперь история началась около двух ваших лет назад здесь, в Швеции. Я сильно интересовался вашим видом и вашим поведением с юности; Я уже изучил вашу литературу в то время, насколько это возможно. (Естественно, на моей родине нелегко приобрести человеческие книги, но, поскольку моя группа или семья находятся в более высоком ранжированном порядке, я смог собрать некоторые материалы вместе, а иногда поговорить с другими людьми моего рода, я уже общался с вами. Мне было очень любопытно узнать о вашем виде, и как только мне разрешили выйти на поверхность, я попытался собрать больше информации немедленно; прежде всего, мне было категорически запрещено вступать в прямой контакт с людьми, потому что в то время в моем положении в этом не было необходимости. Это было в 1998 году, когда я был на пути к северу отсюда, в отдаленных лесах, недалеко от входа в мой мир, и искал биологические образцы, которые мы используем для наблюдения за загрязнением окружающей среды и разрушением Ваша флора и фауна статистически по вашему виду. В то время я уже был на обратном пути к входу - кстати, мы можем даже легче ориентироваться через наши чувства к магнитному полю Земли - и уже в непосредственной близости от большого озера, когда много к моему Сюрпризом я наткнулся на хижину в лесу. В этой каюте я почувствовал человеческое сознание / осознание. Это был EF. Вообще-то, у меня не было разрешения на контакт с другим видом, но по тому же принципу, который я довольно успешно установил в своих способностях к мимикрии, даже с большими группами из вас (я никогда не сталкивался с человеком когда я был один). Теперь давайте назовем это примитивным любопытством; Я хотел поговорить с человеком в этой каюте и поэтому постучал в дверь. Э. открыл дверь и мы вступили в интересный разговор. В то время его язык для меня еще не был обычным, но не так сложно выучить новый язык, когда можно прочитать информацию в сознании / сознании противоположного человека. Я просто сказал ему, что приехал из другой страны на востоке. Конечно, в то время он действительно не «узнал», кем я был; он был полностью убежден, что разговаривает с существом своего рода, хотя это был всего лишь мимический образ. Так как моя задача в любом случае была направлена на изучение местности, которая должна была продолжаться в течение нескольких дней, я посетил его за это время три раза как человек. Сначала мы говорили в основном о действительно простых вещах; позже мы попали на религиозные и физические темы. Он, казалось, был впечатлен моими знаниями, и я также был впечатлен его ясными мыслями и его - для человека - хорошо проявленной структурой личности и его собственными мнениями. Вам действительно нравится полностью отдавать себя общественному мнению или условностям, например, «виды рептилий - это зло» и все в таком духе. Я направил разговор в этом направлении, и Э.Ф. сказал что-то о том, что он верит в чужеродные виды и что они не обязательно должны быть злыми, а, возможно, только отличаться от его вида. Это меня порадовало. Конечно, в тот момент времени я не мог конкретно говорить с ним о своих знаниях, потому что он не поверил бы мне - он принял бы меня за человека-практического шутника. Я развил очень, очень необычную идею (для моего вида), чтобы показать ему мой истинный внешний вид, то, что я сделал во время нашей беседы на нашей четвертой встрече в салоне. На самом деле, он был предопределен для контакта: он был непредубежденным, честным, умным, не склонным к религии или обусловленным; он жил один и изолирован, и никто не поверил бы ему, если бы он решил обнародовать свою историю. Я осмелился сделать шаг, но потом у меня возникли серьезные сомнения в правильности моего поступка, особенно когда он отреагировал ... очень ... жестоко. Через некоторое время он снова обрел контроль над собой, и мы наконец-то смогли конкретно поговорить об определенных вопросах. Теперь у него не было выбора, кроме как поверить мне. Это было началом серии встреч, которые первоначально проходили там, в лесу, но позже проходили в его отдаленной резиденции. Наконец, он привел вас в контакт со мной ... и по этой причине мы сейчас сидим здесь снова и говорим о вещах, которые, вероятно, не будут верить в человеческом обществе. ---- ;Вопрос 14 Вы сказали, что в то время у вас не было разрешения на контакты с людьми. У вас теперь есть разрешение поговорить со мной и Е.Ф. обо всех этих вещах и даже сделать это научно? ;Ответ 14 Да. Это трудно объяснить и вам понять. Скажем так, я сейчас нахожусь в состоянии оформить это разрешение без необходимости учитывать какие-либо последствия. В этой позиции я почти неуязвим против определенных ограничений. Давайте посмотрим на это. Да. ;Вопрос 15 Если другие люди хотят вступить в контакт с вашим родом, есть ли у них шанс сделать это? ;Ответ 15 Вообще нет. Мы избегаем контакта с вами, и мы работаем на поверхности только в отдаленных районах, и там мы используем методы мимикрии на случай, если мы встретимся с некоторыми людьми. То, что я говорю с вами сейчас, не означает, что другие последуют моему примеру. Само собой разумеется, что вы можете попытаться найти вход в мой мир и проникнуть туда. Однако это может привести к неприятным последствиям для нарушителя. У вас почти нет шансов узнать нас. Вы даже не можете связаться с нами напрямую, мы должны связаться с вами, как я это сделал с E.F. Такие контакты, однако, не являются правилом, но встречаются очень редко. ;Вопрос 16 Можете ли вы описать местонахождение вашей подземной родины? ;Ответ 16 Я могу попытаться сделать это, но я, конечно, не скажу вам, где находится это место. Моя родина лежит в одном из наших небольших подземных поселений к востоку отсюда. Я дам вам несколько цифр, чтобы вы могли произвести лучшее впечатление на себя. Минутку ... Я должен попытаться преобразовать измерения примерно в ваши единицы. Это куполообразная пещера на расстоянии около 4300 метров от поверхности Земли. Пещера была организована как колония около 3000 лет назад; большая часть потолочной конструкции искусственно интегрирована в скалу, и форма была перестроена в почти элегантно пропорциональный и очень плоский купол с овальной планировкой. Диаметр купола по вашим меркам составляет около двух с половиной километров. Высота купола в самой высокой точке составляет около 220 метров. Под этой самой высокой точкой в каждой колонии находится специальное белесовато-серое цилиндрическое здание - своего рода опорная колонна, в которой находится сотовая несущая конструкция купола. Это здание является самым высоким, самым большим и самым старым во всем куполе, поскольку оно всегда располагается в качестве первого сооружения вместе с защитой потолка. (Между тем, конечно, были времена, когда он был закончен и отремонтирован.) Это здание имеет особое название и религиозное значение. У нас есть только один из этих столбцов; в больших колониях даже больше колонн в зависимости от конструкции потолка. Например, одна из главных колоний во Внутренней Азии имеет 9 таких опор, но эта колония также имеет размер более 25 километров. Центральное здание, как правило, является религиозным центром, но также центром климат-контроля и центром поведения и регулирования системы освещения. У нас есть все вместе 5 больших источников искусственного света, которые генерируют ваш ультрафиолетовый свет и его тепло через гравитационные источники. Воздушные валы и световые системы с поверхности также проходят через эти колонны, и, естественно, они очень сильно контролируются. Кстати, у нас есть 3 воздушных шахты и 2 системы лифтов, и даже туннель, соединяющий следующую колонию, которая находится примерно в 500 километрах к юго-востоку. Одна шахта лифта ведет к пещере около поверхности, другая ведет к одному из наших складов для кораблей - вы помните, цилиндрических кораблей - которые естественным образом скрыты ближе к поверхности за скалистой горной поверхностью. Обычно там только три корабля - это небольшое депо. Остальные здания колонии являются, по большей части, концентрически заказали в овальных кругах вокруг главной опорной колонны, и они без исключения гораздо более пологого; как правило, только от 3 до 20 метров. Форма зданий круглая и куполообразная. Цвет даже различается по кругу и расстоянию от основного столбца. К северу от колонны находится дополнительное, очень большое, но очень плоское круглое здание. Это здание прерывает концентрическую систему колонии диаметром около 250 метров. Это искусственная солнечная зона, в которой размещены специально освещенные коридоры и комнаты. В этих местах преобладает очень мощный ультрафиолетовый свет, и они используются для того, чтобы согреть нашу кровь. Там есть даже медицинский диспансер и комната для переговоров. За пределами внешнего кольца колонии есть зоны, в которых содержатся животные - вы знаете, мы ДОЛЖНЫ употреблять мясо в пищу - и сады, в которых выращивают растения и выращивают грибы; там также есть горячая и холодная вода из подземных источников. Электростанция расположена на краю колонии. Станция управляется слиянием в качестве своей базы и снабжает колонию и «солнца» энергией. Моя группа или «семья» живет, кстати, в четвертом кольце зданий из центральной опорной колонны. Так много за такое короткое время. Чтобы описать вам все здания и их задачи будет слишком далеко. Вам трудно описать что-то подобное, потому что это совершенно другой набор окружения и культуры, чем вы привыкли в своей жизни на поверхности. Вы действительно должны увидеть это сами, чтобы иметь возможность поверить в это. ;Вопрос 17 Я сам когда-нибудь увижу это? ;Ответ 17 Кто знает, может быть. Время приносит новые возможности. ;Вопрос 18 Сколько существ вашего вида живут в этой колонии? ;Ответ 18 Примерно 900 ;Вопрос 19 Это конец интервью. Есть ли у вас окончательное сообщение для читателей стенограммы? ;Ответ 19 Да. Я полностью удивлен многими комментариями к моим словам; конечно, я, естественно, также разочарован религиозным изображением меня как врага, которое было озвучено и которое глубоко погрузилось в ваш разум. Вы должны научиться отделять себя от старой обусловленности и не стоять квази под контролем чего-то или кого-то, кто уже ушел в течение 5000 лет. Вы, в конце концов, свободные духи. Это мои последние слова.